


Hot Chocolate Moments

by skambition



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drinking, Even does not believe in relationships, Even is in university, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Fun, Gay Club, Humor, Isak is 17, Justin/Brian(QAF) inspired, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Partying, Smut, Talking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, What else is new, Will turn into angst eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: “You know what the one in one night stand means, though, right?” Even asked, pulling his boxers up, rubbing his shirt over his chest to clean up at least a little bit.Isak cleared his throat, shrugging,“Maybe you’ll make an exception for me?”“I don’t make exceptions."--Even likes his life like this - wreckless and fun and without any commitments. And nobody, especially not that adorable, insecure high school boy he meets at the bar one night, is going to change that. But while Isak is undeniably cute and inexperienced, he is not exactly harmless either.Queer as Folk inspired AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautisometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautisometimes/gifts).



> Well, look at that. Hell has just frozen over.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Queer as Folk, more specifically by the relationship of Brian and Justin. I wouldn't call it a Queer as Folk AU though, because I feel like it plays in our regular Skam universe and I tried to come up with my own versions of Isak and Even for this one, but everyone who has watched the show will probably see that those two were in my mind while writing this.
> 
> This is a work in progress, and it has been a while that I posted something that isn't done, something that isn't thought through yet. Actually, it has been a while that I posted anything at all. I can't tell you when I'll update this, or if I'll ever update this. I'll try to take baby steps and hope that publishing this will give me some joy and motivation to keep writing. If not, then that's ok too.
> 
> Be kind. Always. Alt er Love.

 

 

* * *

“This is the best party ever!” Elias screamed into Even’s ear, eyes wide and glossy and happy, as he handed over a shot.

“It really is, bro,” Even agreed said, tapping his shot glass against Elias’ before they both downed what tasted like pure vodka.

“There are so many hot girls here, oh my god,” Elias kept shouting, his body close to Even’s, “I think Adam already went home with someone!”

Even nodded along.

“Seeing anyone you like?” Elias asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Even in a way that clearly showed how drunk he was, and Even scanned the masses.

He wasn’t in a particularly good mood tonight. Their second year of university was almost finished, and Even usually loved the atmosphere that came with university – the endless parties, drinking games, the joints and the sex. But sometimes he just had nights like these, where he felt bored by the routine that parties brought with them by now – drinking, talking to friends, meeting new people, picking someone up and taking them home.

He knew he had game, he knew he looked good when he put a little effort into his hair.

There was just no new challenge anymore.

He couldn’t help it. He was bored.

The thing was just that Even wasn’t interested in anything more, because he had just too much fun sleeping with… everyone, really.

But he was starting to reach a ‘been there, done that’ point.

Every party there were the same people, and since he didn’t really like to sleep with anyone more than once – or twice, because well, sometimes it was good and he was only human – he was getting bored.

They always went to the same clubs, and met the same people, and it was just all so tiring.

“Don’t know yet,” Even admitted, watching a girl order a drink a few seats down the bar.

She was gorgeous, dark brown hair spilling over her back, so silky and shiny that it almost looked like it was liquid, her body was curvy and Even really liked her hands, the way she was gesturing towards the bar tender. Determined, but yet somehow soft.

Okay, fuck routine and being bored, maybe this night wasn’t too bad after all.

“She is smoking hot,” Elias told him, following Even’s gaze.

“She has beautiful hands.”

“Oh my god, Even,” Elias laughed, “I can’t believe-“ Elias stumbled forward, emptying half his drink over Even’s shirt.

“Sorry, sorry,” someone said hectically.

Even frowned at the boy who had pushed Elias.

He was incredibly cute.

Golden curls hidden away under a snapback, a soft, cute face with the most innocent lips Even had ever seen. He hadn’t known that lips could be described as innocent, but those just were. The boy had a cute little nose, and a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks. He was obviously over the top embarrassed.

“You spilled my drink,” Elias told him, as if this was news to anyone, but he sounded more amused than annoyed, “and you made his shirt all wet.”

The boy was making Even’s pants all wet as well, but that was another story.

“I’m so sorry,” the boy repeated, and Even could swear that he was trying to make himself invisible, “I’ll get you a new one. What were you drinking?”

“Vodka Red Bull. Thank you, that’s really nice,” Elias said, smiling happily at the boy and then turned around to give Even a thumbs up, who couldn’t even bother to roll his eyes, because he was still watching the boy, who was now trying to get the bartender’s attention, while he was still trying to stay as invisible as possible, which was just fascinating to watch.

“Um, one vodka Red Bull,” he eventually said to the bartender, who looked the boy up and down,

“Can I see your ID?”

“I don’t- I don’t have it with me,” the boy mumbled, the blush across his cheeks darkening, “but it’s not for me, it’s-“

“It’s fine,” Even interrupted, pushing himself between the boy and Elias, nodding towards the bartender, “the drink’s for my friend. Here,” he handed over the money with a smile, and the bartender got to work, winking at Even.

Oh right.

He had fucked him once.

“Thanks,” the boy mumbled, staring at his hands.

“Not a problem,” Even smiled, handing Elias his drink and gesturing for him to leave, before he tilted his head, “so, you’re not 18 yet?”

“Yes, I am. I just forgot my ID at home,” the boy lied.

Even found it endearing. He wondered if he had ever met anyone who was this bad at lying.

“You suck at lying,” Even grinned, leaning against the bar, not missing how the boy quickly looked at Even’s chest, scanning the parts of his shirt that had been soaked by Elias’ drink and turned just a little bit transparent.

“I’m the master at lying,” the boy said, pushing out his chest just a little bit, and god, Even wanted to _taste_ him.

“Nice try,” Even laughed, taking a sip of his almost warm beer, “And what are you doing in a club that late on a school night?”

“Just- looking to meet new people, I guess,” the boy said, attempting to smile.

It was adorable.

“Well, mission accomplished, you met someone,” Even grinned, holding out his hand,

“I’m Even.”

“Isak.”

_Isak._

That was a good name. Even could imagine himself moaning it in a little while.

“So… Isak,” Even said, tasting the name on his tongue, enjoying the way the I lingered in his mouth, the way the k felt in his throat, “first time here?”

“That obvious?” Isak laughed shyly, playing with his fingers.

“Maybe a little,” Even admitted, “I’d offer to buy you a beer, but you’re still underage.”

“You could give me a sip of yours,” Isak smirked, tilting his head a little, and Even preened.

Was Isak actually trying to _flirt_ with him?

“If you want, you can come back to my place and I’ll find you your very own beer,” Even decided to go all in, moving a little closer to a now furiously blushing Isak.

He watched as the boy swallowed, eyes scanning Even’s chest again, before bravely moving up to Even’s face, and Even was surprised that Isak didn’t look all tiny and shy anymore when his eyes reached Even’s.

He looked determined.

“Let’s go,” Isak said, and Even grinned.

Things were definitely looking up.

 

\--

 

Even was in a very good mood when he unlocked the door to his place, a very insecure looking Isak standing beside him, fiddling with his fingers.

“Are you coming in?” Even asked when Isak didn’t follow him right away, holding the door open for the younger boy.

“Sure,” Isak said, obviously trying to sound unaffected, “your apartment is really nice.”

“Thanks,” Even said, toeing his shoes off, “I share it with two of my friends. I assume you live with your parents?”

Isak hummed,

“Mmm, something like that.”

“So,” Even said, walking backwards, eyes lingering on Isak, “you want to see my bedroom?”

Isak cleared his throat, toeing his shoes off as well before following Even.

He was probably the first guy that Even had taken home that actually took the time to look at Even’s room. He walked around like a baby deer, stumbling over a tripod as he tried to look at some photographs on Even’s wall, complimenting some of his drawings, sliding his fingers over the strings of Even’s guitar.

Even smiled. As much as he looked forward to have those fingers on him, he wasn’t in a rush.

He had the feeling that Isak wasn’t exactly experienced with one night stands, and even though he didn’t really look for anything more than sex with Isak, Even still felt like there was no point in being a jerk to the young boy.

He sat down on his bed, leaning back on his hands, watching Isak with a smirk, letting his eyes linger on Isak’s ass when the boy turned his back to him to look at Even’s NAS poster.

“You’re quite the sight, you know that?” Even couldn’t help but tease, and Isak was blushing once again when he turned around, staring at Even with wide eyes,

“I should probably say that I never- I mean I didn’t- I mean, not yet.”

“You never had a one night stand before?” Even tried to help out, tilting his head to the side in question.

Isak’s blush grew even deeper and Even suddenly realized that shit, that was _not_ what Isak was trying to say.

“You’re a virgin,” Even specified, voice a little gentler.

Isak’s face was almost as red as the burgundy snapback on his head when he nodded.

“You want to do this, though?” Even asked, gesturing towards the bed, “you don’t have to, you know.”

“Yeah, no, I know. I want to,” Isak said, and the way he was looking at Even didn’t really leave Even doubting.

Isak actually did know what he wanted. He looked embarrassed, yes, and he looked insecure, yes, but he also looked turned on, and he looked like he really, really wanted Even. Like he really wanted this.

“Come here,” Even said gently, and Isak moved towards the bed, not so baby deer anymore, more like a baby lion trying to move towards a gazelle for the first time. Adorable, insecure, but not exactly harmless either.

He climbed into Even’s lap, and Even leaned forward to put his hands on Isak’s back, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Isak’s lips were far from innocent, they were fucking sinful, and Even moaned quietly when he licked into the younger boy’s mouth, his hands moving up to his head, knocking that stupid snapback on the floor, running a hand through his curls, before they dropped down to Isak’s hips, guiding them against Even’s a little, enjoying how Isak panted at that, his hands lying on Even’s shoulders.

“Sure you want to do this?” Even repeated, his hands at the hem of Isak’s shirt, waiting for a clear go.

“Yeah, sure,” Isak whispered, before he leaned in again, braver now, pushing himself against Even with more determination, more force, pressing their lips together for another deep and dirty kiss,

“Just that- It’s probably not going to be very good,” Isak said breathlessly, and Even raised an eyebrow, grinning widely.

“For you, I mean,” Isak hurried to add, shifting on Even’s lap, and hm, Even was pretty sure that he would find a way to make this good for him.

Isak’s ass on his lap was enjoyable enough for now.

“Don’t worry about that,” Even said gently, kissing Isak again, and Isak moaned softly into Even’s mouth, and yep, Even was pretty sure he would find a way to enjoy himself tonight.

He put both of his hands on Isak’s ass, squeezing lightly, before he moved them to Isak’s hips, gently guiding Isak’s movements until the younger boy was grinding against him in a pleasant rhythm, before he moved his hands up, moving Isak’s shirt up with them.

Isak leaned back eagerly, letting Even pull the shirt off, before leaning back in, his hands nervously pulling at Even’s shirt.

When they were both shirtless, Even guided Isak to lie down on the bed, and started opening his belt,

“Still sure?”

“Yes. Really sure. You don’t have to ask before, you know, every step,” Isak encouraged him, and the fact that he categorized what they were about to do into steps left Even grinning as he undid the buttons of Isak’s jeans.

“Thank you, I mean, for asking,” Isak added, his eyes glued to Even’s hands popping button after button open, “It’s nice. You’re nice. I mean I know that consent is super important. Wait, are you sure, too? Like, do you, um, consent and stuff?”

Even laughed quietly, hands on the waistband of Isak’s jeans now,

“Yes,” he said, “thank you for asking, too,” he added, smiling at Isak now, because yes, it actually was nice that Isak was thinking so much about this. That he didn’t just dive into Even’s bed without any thought, but that he was trying.

“You want to lift that pretty ass of yours?” Even asked, and the shy grin on Isak’s face only made him harder in his own jeans.

Even undressed Isak and damn, the boy really was delicious.

He leaned down to kiss Isak again, letting his hands roam over his body, making sure to touch and stroke all of those parts of Isak that nobody had touched before, and while Even really didn’t think that taking someone’s virginity was half as special or sacred as media portrayed it, he felt good knowing that he was about to make a nice memory here. That one more person could walk on this earth going ‘My first time? It was actually really good’.

Isak was responsive like no person Even had ever slept with before. And not just the way he was moaning and panting. He was verbal. Even didn’t know if it was because he was nervous or because he just was thinking this much, but Isak kept talking. Asking how Even liked to be touched. If he wanted Isak to touch his nipples. That he thought it felt good when Even touched his. That he didn’t quite know that that was a thing. That yes, he also enjoyed when Even sucked on them.

“Shouldn’t you get naked as well?” he was currently asking, kissing the mark he had sucked into Even’s neck.

After politely asking if that was something Even was into, of course.

“Do you want me to?” Even asked, pressing kisses and bites to Isak’s collarbone.

“Well, you kind of have to if you want to have sex with me, right?” Isak asked with a nervous laugh, that quickly turned into a moan when Even took Isak into his hand and started stroking.

“Kind of,” Even admitted, leaning down to kiss Isak again, and Isak kissed back, moving his hips against Even’s hand eagerly, his whole body was just moving against any kind of contact Even was giving to him, as if he was hoping to push his whole body against Even’s somehow.

Even started kissing down, licking Isak’s nipples, following the line of his abs with his tongue, and Isak was talking much less, because he was moaning non stop at this point, his legs shaking.

“Did you ever get a blow job?” Even asked, gently biting the delicate skin of the V of Isak’s hips.

“Um, no, not really. A couple of girls wanted to, or whatever, but I- I don’t really like girls, or I don’t think,” Isak panted, his hips moving as if his body was trying to get Even’s mouth on his dick, “I was scared that I wouldn’t get hard, or whatever, so I always- I never did.”

Even kissed his way over to Isak’s dick,

“Doesn’t look like you need to worry about that tonight,” he pointed out as he started kissing Isak’s dick.

“Apparently no—oh, shit,” Isak moaned, his hips thrusting up, and Even grinned, pinning his hips down with his arm, as he took Isak’s dick into his mouth, his other hand moving down to massage his balls, and when he started bobbing his head, gently sucking on his way up, Isak was trembling so hard on his bed that Even couldn’t help but smile around his dick, interrupting his constant sucking for a second.

Isak didn’t seem to mind too much, moaning loudly again, his hands moving over Even’s bedding, trying to hold on to something, before finding their way up into his own hair, and Even loved that.

He leaned down, sucking a little harder, and suddenly, his mouth was filling up with Isak’s come, without any warning at all.

Even pulled back just a little, just enough so he could comfortably swallow, because even though he wasn’t always the biggest fan of that, it seemed much less messy than letting Isak come on his face instead, or to spit it out and change his bedsheets.

When Isak collapsed back against the bed, Even let him slide out of his mouth gently, kissing his way back up, softer now, gentler.

Isak stared at him with big eyes, as if he was just realizing what had happened.

And then he blushed furiously,

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. That’s not- I didn’t mean to.”

Even just shook his head, trying to show Isak that he wasn’t mad, kissing his neck and then his jaw and then his cheek.

“Really, I tried not to,” Isak promised, sounding so devastated, “and I know that you’re supposed to say something before you come, I just didn’t- I didn’t- I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Even promised, pushing some of the by now pretty sweaty hair out of Isak’s face, “really, don’t worry about it.”

“Did you… like… swallow it?” Isak asked, looking more curious than embarrassed about the question.

Even chuckled, raising his eyebrows,

“What else do you think happened to it?”

Isak giggled,

“I don’t know! I didn’t… look at what you did after- you know. You could have spit it out. Isn’t that something people do?”

“Yeah, some people do that, but I didn’t have any tissues and when it’s already in my mouth, I don’t see the point in not swallowing it, to be honest.”

“Ah. Cool. Do you like how it tastes?”

“Not particularly. It’s not bad either, though. But different people also taste different.”

Isak nodded, as if he was taking mental notes. Maybe he was.

“Okay. Well, I hope I didn’t taste bad or something. You’re probably not going to tell me if I do, or whatever, but anyway, I hope it wasn’t, like, bad. For you.”

Even chuckled, pressing another kiss to the corner of Isak’s mouth,

“Don’t worry, I had fun. And you don’t taste bad.”

Isak exhaled,

“Okay,” he said, a little relieved.

Even leaned down again, giving Isak a deep, slow kiss, licking into his mouth, wet and hungry, and Isak sighed, his body so soft now, so slow and lazy, and Even liked this version of Isak, too.

“Taste that?” Even asked as he pulled back, reaching down to undo his own belt.

“Mh?”

“That bitter, like, salty taste?” Even prompted.

“Yeah.”

“That’s what it tastes like.”

“Eww, I just tasted my own come?” Isak asked, looking a little shocked.

Even laughed, pushing his pants down,

“Yeah.”

“Is that a thing people do? Like, tasting, or, like, swallowing their own come?”

“Some people do,” Even shrugged, pulling his boxers down, too, and Isak swallowed, cracking his knuckles,

“Should I- like, what should I do?”

“Just- touch it,” Even suggested, straddling Isak, leaning down to suck a bruise into Isak’s neck, as Isak clumsily wrapped a hand around Even, and started stroking softly.

“That okay?” he asked shyly, a little breathless, and Even hummed against Isak’s neck.

It wasn’t long before Isak’s grip got a little harder, his movements became a little quicker, he started rubbing the head of Even’s dick, mixing his up and down strokes and with small twists of his hand.

It was good.

They switched positions after some time, and then, Isak was kissing down Even’s body, paying special attention to his collarbones and then nipples and then stomach, just like Even had done with Isak a little earlier.

“You learn fast,” Even said breathless when Isak pressed kisses against the V of Even’s hips.

Isak giggled, and Even wondered if Isak was the first person to actually giggle like that during sex. A cute, slightly embarrassed soft chuckle that went straight to Even’s dick.

“It’s probably clear already but I’ve never given anyone a blowjob before, so,” Isak admitted, kisses slowly getting closer to Even’s dick.

“Just do what feels natural,” Even suggested, lifting himself up on his elbows to watch Isak.

“Dude, non of this feels very natural when you’re doing it for the first time,” Isak argued in an amused tone, his mouth dangerously close to Even’s dick now, “although, at some point someone did do this for the very first time in the universe. Which is weird, isn’t it? Like, sex is about reproduction, and at some point, someone was like ‘You know what else could be fun? Putting it in your mouth’.”

Even couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, shaking his head,

“You’re unbelievable.”

Isak giggled again, a slight blush on his cheeks, before he leaned down and took Even into his mouth.

And he didn’t do a very good job, if Even was being honest.

There was absolutely no technique to it, and Isak pulled of every other second to cough or to ask something, or just to catch his breath.

But it was cute, how eager he was to make it good, and he did look absolutely delicious like this, so delicious that Even nearly came just from the sight, not matter how bad the blowjob itself was.

And, he had to admit that Isak was a quick learner.

Even felt his muscles tighten, felt his toes curl, and gently pulled on Isak’s hair, guiding him off of his dick, moaning at how Isak fought him on it, how he chased Even’s dick with those beautiful, swollen lips.

“Wha-“

“Come up here,” Even instructed, pulling Isak up to his face, guiding Isak’s hand down to his dick again, and both of their hands wrapped around Even’s dick to finish, as they kissed.

Even came with a satisfied moan, and Isak gasped at how Even spilled over his hand.

They were silent for a second, before Isak giggled.

It was satisfied this time, heavier and slower, not so excited anymore, but it was still cute, and Even couldn’t help but grin at the sound, stretching his body a little under Isak’s weight.

“I had no idea what I was missing out on,” Isak said, sounding tired and happy.

“No?”

“People always say that blowjobs are really good or whatever, but I didn’t know it was _that_ good. And I didn’t think it would be this much fun to give one, actually. I have this friend who always complains about it. But then, she said that her boyfriend never really went down on her, maybe she just felt like it was kind of unfair.”

Even chuckled, running a hand through Isak’s hair, before gently pushing him off,

“Well, you did amazing for your first time.”

“Yeah?” Isak asked, a proud blush on his cheeks.

“I’ll make sure to give you four stars on yelp later,” Even joked, and couldn’t help the satisfied grin that spread across his face when that made Isak chuckle again,

“Thanks. Maybe next time I’ll get five.”

“You know what the _one_ in one night stand means, though, right?” Even asked, pulling his boxers up, rubbing his shirt over his chest to clean up at least a little bit.

Isak cleared his throat, shrugging,

“Maybe you’ll make an exception for me?”

“I don’t make exceptions. I’ll go take a shower, okay?”

Isak nodded, and Even could feel his eyes on him as he walked out of his room.

 

What Even had obviously forgotten was that Isak wasn’t familiar with one night stand protocol. Because when he got back from his shower, Isak was still lying in bed, now all cuddled up under Even’s covers, waiting for him with a happy smile.

Right.

Because he didn’t know that Even leaving to take a shower was Isak’s cue to leave altogether.

“What?” Isak asked when he saw Even’s frown.

“Nothing. Just- I thought you’d leave,” Even said, pulling on a pair of clean boxers.

Isak blushed, his eyes widening a little,

“Oh! Shit. That’s why you took a shower so I could- sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s just that my last tram is gone now. So… like, would it be okay if I crashed here? It’s still a one night stand if I sleep here. At least that’s what happens in movies all the time, right? When people wake up next to each other, and have forgotten who the other one is or whatever?”

Even sighed, pulling a fresh shirt over his head, tilting his head to look at the cute adorable mess in his bed,

“I’m not the staying the night and cuddle type,” he specified.

“I don’t like to cuddle either. Come on. I promise I’ll leave before you wake up. I have school anyway.”

Even rolled his eyes, but he didn’t feel too annoyed when he shrugged,

“Fine.”

Isak smiled at him, obviously satisfies, as Even climbed into bed, twisting his body to turn off the light.

“People always say that you can sleep better after you had sex. Is that true?” Isak asked into the semi-dark, his voice still heavy with satisfaction.

“I wouldn’t know, I never go to sleep without having sex,” Even deadpanned.

Isak tilted his head and giggled,

“Do you really have that much sex or is that just a line you use to sound cool?”

Even stared at him. He realized that this was probably the first time that someone had the nerve to call him out on his stupid lines. Although Isak didn’t look like he was calling him out.

He looked like he was genially asking. As if he actually wanted to know.

“I like sex,” was what he settled on, not really sure how else to put it.

“I think I like it, too,” Isak agreed with a sleepy sigh, “I mean, I don’t know if I like to… you know, do the actual, um sex part. I read that it can hurt a lot.”

“You mean bottoming?”

“Mh.”

“Maybe in the beginning or when you’re not relaxed, but no, it doesn’t always hurt,” Even said, yawning.

“Do you- do that?”

Even chuckled,

“Hell yes.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Something tells me that you’re going to get horny again when I tell you about that and I’m tired. Try to sleep.”

“Fine,” Isak sighed, playfully annoyed, “Night, Even.”

“Night, Isak.”

 

\--

 

Isak actually was gone when Even woke up the next morning, and Even was relieved that he didn’t have to deal with him again. He was hot, yes, he was adorable, yes, but Even really wasn’t in the mood to explain once again what casual sex meant to a fucking 17-year-old.

His next couple of days were relatively unspectacular, aside from the girl he took home after a lecture one afternoon. She had also giggled a lot during sex, but not in an adorable way.

But her blowjob technique was way better than Isak’s, so she definitely got points there.

 

\--

 

“The birds serve no purpose,” Mikael half-yelled across the table, making Elias and Even roll their eyes in synch.

“They freak out when the monster-thingy comes!” Mutta half-yelled back, “they are the alarm system!”

“They can’t fucking see anything anyway when they wear blindfolds all the time! Why the fuck would you need an alarm system when you lock your fucking door anyways?”

“But that way-“

“The birds serve no purpose!” Mikael full-on yelled now.

“Hi,” a voice suddenly interrupted the steamy _Birdbox_ argument.

Both Mikael and Mutta looked up with wide eyes, as if they had been caught in the middle of a fist fight, and Even looked up as well, already knowing who that voice belonged to.

And yep, there he was, innocent baby Isak.

Walking up to a group of university students all by himself like it was no big deal. Definitely more baby lion than baby deer.

“Hi,” Mikael said slowly, before turning his head, throwing Even a long, questioning look.

“Hey,” Even said, not really sure what to say next.

What the fuck did Isak want?

How the fuck did he even find Even?

“You’re the guy who spilled my drink last weekend, right?” Elias jumped in and saved them from the uncomfortable silence that was going on way too long now.

“Yeah, god, sorry about that. Again. Isak,” Isak introduced himself, shaking all of Even’s friend’s hands like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Then, he reached Even, clearing his throat,

“Hi,” he repeated.

“What do you want?” Even asked, realizing that it sounded way too harsh.

“Um,” Isak said, pushing his hands into his pockets, “I realized that I didn’t have your number.”

Even shrugged, grinning at Isak,

“That’s probably because I didn’t give it to you.”

Isak giggled.

Even couldn’t fucking believe it.

“Right,” the boy nodded, “right. So, I was wondering if I could have it.”

“No,” Even sighed, “you can’t. What for, anyway?”

“To, um, see if you maybe wanted to… repeat some of the things we… did. Or like, didn’t do. Yet.”

“I have this super important class now,” Elias said, getting up, and Even rolled his eyes at his friends, who awkwardly collected their things, hurrying to flee the scene.

The only person who didn’t seem to find this uncomfortable apparently was Isak.

“Listen, Isak. I told you I don’t have sex with the same person twice, and-“

“We didn’t have sex, though,” Isak said happily, sitting down next to Even, shooting him a look that was maybe meant to be seductive, but looked more excited.

“We had oral sex.”

“Yeah, but not sex-sex. Hence, we can do it again.”

“ _Hence_?”

“I know a lot of smart words, you know. I got a six on my essay today.”

“Of course you did,” Even sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Isak, _one_ night stand means _one_ time only. No repeats.”

Isak pouted,

“That’s unfair, though.”

“How the fuck is that unfair?” Even hissed, properly annoyed now.

“Well,” Isak said, crossing his arms over his chest, “if I would have known that there wouldn’t be a second time, I would have insisted on actual sex that night!”

Even stared at him.

He was speechless.

This kid was in fucking high school and had the nerve to come to Even’s university and throw something like this in his face.

Even honestly wasn’t sure if he was furious or furiously horny.

“Sorry,” he said, “but no. I have some ground rules and I try not to break them.”

“For a guy who likes to have sex you sure make a lot of effort to pass on an opportunity,” Isak pointed out.

“I like sex when it is casual. Something tells me that having actual sex with you would be anything but casual. Hell, I gave you a fucking blowjob and you’re already here stalking me.”

“Looks like you’re actually that good,” Isak flirted, and Even just couldn’t stand it.

He hated how Isak always found a fucking answer that left him speechless.

Even was usually the one leaving others speechless, he was the one with all the cool lines and the one who was unaffected by everything. And here was this fucking high school kid, coming up with stuff that left Even fighting for words, seemingly without even trying.

“I am,” he said, a beat too late, “but I have my rules, and I won’t break them for you.”

“Okay,” Isak nodded, taking a deep breath, looking Even up and down in a way that left no doubt about what he was thinking, “I’ll see you around?”

“I doubt it.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your Love and kind words and amazing comments on the last chapter and in general!
> 
> All of it really motivates me to keep writing, but this is still very much a work in progress, so I never really know when I'm going to be able to write and post.
> 
> Let me know what you think about, and have fun reading!
> 
> Alt er Love. Be kind.

* * *

 

 

“So, what exactly happened?” Elias asked, bravely chopping an onion, while Mikael was attempting to cut the garlic into tiny pieces since they had broken their garlic press months ago and were too lazy to get a new one.

“Can you be a little bit more specific?” Even asked, unpacking tomatoes and carrots.

“With you and that guy that came over to us yesterday,” Mikael specified.

“Oh. Yeah. We, um, sort of hooked up,” Even shrugged, starting to peel the carrots.

“Hooked up? Dude, he looked like he isn’t even eighteen yet,” Mikael jumped in, apparently satisfied with the garlic.

“He’s not,” Elias said, “we met him at the bar and he couldn’t get drinks because he ‘forgot’ his ID,” Elias gestured around with the knife, attempting to use air quotes.

“Even!” Mikael scolded him, and Even rolled his eyes,

“What is the big deal? When I was 17, I did much much worse than underage drinking and casual sex. It’s what _pretty_ people do, Mik,” he teased, stretching his leg to playfully kick Mikael’s thigh.

Mikael just snorted and started pouring an unhealthy amount of olive oil into a pan.

“So what exactly happened? He looked like he was full on in love with you,” Elias asked.

“Nothing. I mean, not nothing, exactly. Blow-jobs. He was hoping for a repeat, but I said no. That’s it,” Even shrugged.

“Well, I have to admit that he is adorable,” Elias sighed, and Even laughed,

“Well, ask him out. He’s young and desperate, he might actually go for you,” he joked, and tried to get away when it was his turn to get kicked.

“Just be careful, Even,” Mikael interrupted their childishness, reaching for garlic and onions to pour both into the pan, “he’s still a child, and probably already half in love with you, and this is going to get really fucking messy if your not careful.”

“Jesus,” Even sighed, “you know, most people get the concept of casual sex at 17. Norwegians especially. I read a study on that.”

“Well,” Elias shrugged, “not all of them had the pleasure to see _you_ naked.”

“Aww,” Even grinned, giving Elias a side-hug, “I always knew you secretly had a thing for me.”

“Who doesn’t?” Elias joked, before gesturing towards Mikael, “speaking of being careful, you might want to turn down the heat.”

“Yeah,” Mikael agreed, pointing the spatula at Even, “same goes for you and baby snapback.”

 

\--

 

“Really? You study law? That’s impressive,” Even said, voice slightly raised over the music, taking a sip of his drink.

“Thank you. It’s just learning paragraphs for the most part, it’s really not as exciting as Suits makes it seem,” the girl – Ida – grinned, tilting her head slightly, her golden hair falling over her shoulder.

Either it was a coincidence that her hair moved like that or she had perfected this move over a very long time.

Either way, Even was close to drooling.

“So, what do you study?” Ida asked, a satisfied smirk on her red lips.

Beautiful lips. God, they would look even better wrapped around-

“Even! I need to talk to you!” Mikael interrupted, and Even send him a long look,

“Whatever it is, it can wait.”

“Isak’s here,” Mikael told him, completely ignoring the incredibly beautiful girl sitting next to Even.

“So?”

“You need to talk to him.”

“I really don’t. I need to talk to Ida,” Even pointed out, pushing his friend out of the way, smiling at Ida.

Because damn, she was beautiful.

“He’s drinking, he’s underaged, he’s all alone.”

Even rolled his eyes, sending another pissed off look in Mikael’s direction,

“Not my problem.”

“He came here for you, so now you need to take responsibility for that and make sure that he doesn’t… do something stupid.”

Even groaned,

“How is any of that my responsibility? He may be underage, but he isn’t six years old.”

“It’s fine,” Ida interrupted, “it’s okay. Just- come find me when you have dealt with whatever you need to deal with.”

And shit, Even was close to getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him.

Or to take him home, at least.

Or both.

Instead, he got up, apologizing to her a couple of times, before he followed Mikael, more than pissed off about this.

Isak was sitting at the bar, drinking what looked like vodka Redbull, and how the fuck was it Even’s responsibility to make sure this kid was okay, when apparently both the security and the bartender did not even care to check for an ID.

“Isak,” he said, approaching him.

“Even!” Isak said, obviously excited to see him, a happy, oh so pure smile on his face.

Even just shook his head, reaching over to take his drink away,

“You’re not 18 yet. You need to go home.”

Isak frowned,

“What’s happening?”

“My asshole friend think that I should make sure you don’t get into trouble because apparently it’s my fault that you’re here. So please just fucking leave so that I can get back to the girl I was talking to.”

“You were talking to a girl?”

Even rolled his eyes, nodding.

“You like girls?” Isak asked with a frown.

“I like- people.” Even took a sip of Isak’s drink, and it tasted disgusting.

“Oh, okay. What does that mean?”

“Pansexuality. Look it up. Come on, now, Isak, go home.”

“I don’t want to go home. I want to be here. And I don’t see why that’s any of your business.”

“That makes two of us,” Even agreed with a sigh, taking another sip of Isak’s drink.

“Dude, do you know how much that cost me?” Isak whined, trying to reach for it.

“Isak, come on. I really don’t want to babysit you all night, and you need to go home,” Even said, and he was beyond annoyed by now.

“The only way I will go home,” Isak purred, leaning in to get his lips closer to Even’s ear, “is if you take me home.”

Even didn’t take him home, and Isak didn’t leave. Instead, he stayed at the bar, drinking, staring at Even and Ida the whole night, until Even finally decided to call it a night and take Ida home. He threw Isak a suggestive look when he left with her. A look that was supposed to say _‘See, this is what having a one night stands looks like’_.

And while Even was really, really hoping that the message had come across, the way that Isak was looking at him, looking at Ida, longingly and jealous at the same time, suggested that nope, Isak did not get any of this.

 

\--

 

It was becoming a pattern, one that Even was starting to really hate.

Every other night when he went out, Isak was there.

And Even practically felt his eyes on him, burning into him, jealous and confused and horny.

Isak was leaning against the bar, at least not drinking tonight, which seemed to have calmed Mikael somewhat down, while Even was passionately making out with a very hot brunette.

When Even returned from a little trip to the bathroom – and to a lot of pleasure – with said brunette, Isak was still leaning against the bar, now with a drink in his hand.

Even sighed when he made his way over to him, or, well, to the bar,

“Hi.”

“Even! Hi!”

“Drinking again, I see,” Even said, gesturing towards the bartender to get a drink himself.

“I didn’t buy it myself, a guy bought it for me,” Isak pointed out, and Even wondered if he tried to make him jealous or if he thought that underage drinking became magically legal when someone else bought the drinks for you.

“Congrats,” Even said, before slightly shaking his head, still somewhat irritated with Isak’s presence,

“How do you even get in here every weekend? Don’t they ever check IDs?”

Isak shrugged, leaning his body against the bar in a way that was meant to be seductive, but ended up looking adorable.

Like most things Isak did.

“They rarely do,” he answered, a smirk on his face, and Even didn’t dare to ask what Isak’s strategy was for the nights that they did check.

Something was telling him the boy had one.

“Isak, I don’t- I can’t tell you not to come here, of course you can, but just- if you’re coming here for me, you’re wasting your time.”

“So?” Isak asked a grin on his face.

“What do you mean, so?”

“I spend my free time going to school, studying, and watching Netflix. Playing FIFA. Getting high with my friends, maybe,” Isak shrugged, “I’d argue that most of that time is wasted. So what if I waste a couple more nights of my life? At least I have a nice view while I waste them.”

Even chuckled.

Isak’s flirting still impressed him.

“Well, enjoy the view for all I care. As long as you know that I’m done with you.”

From the look on Isak’s face later that night, the look that followed Even as he took home a impressively hot guy named Viggo, sad and jealous all in one long, long gaze, Isak did not know.

Or, Even thought, maybe he just didn’t care.

 

\--

 

“So, what _is_ the deal with that Isak kid?” Mikael asked the next morning, when Even came into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

It had been a wild night, Even had had a lot of sex in his life, but damn, Viggo had been extremely good at- well, everything. So Even was in the best possible mood.

At least until Mikael destroyed that heavy, satisfied feeling.

Like he usually did. Even guessed that was sort of what best friends were for.

Destroying post-sex afterglow.

“What do you mean?”

“Why does he keep showing up?” Mikael specified, frowning at Even as if he had stolen a cookie out of the jar.

“The bar is not exactly our personal property,” Even mumbled, getting out some eggs and bacon.

And the sour cream. Never forget the sour cream.

“He’s young, he’s looking for an opportunity to party, he’s- I don’t know, experimenting. Who isn’t, at that age? I don’t know what the big deal is.”

“Every night he is at that bar, he seems to be looking for _you_ , Even.”

“Well, maybe he is, I don’t know. You’re getting upset over nothing. Just let the guy be,” Even shrugged, not sure if he was referring at Isak or himself at this point.

“I’m not trying to be a dick, I’m just concerned. It seemed a little weird to me that he kept showing up everywhere. The way he looks at you definitely doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“Jesus, we just hooked up once. It was no big deal,” Even repeated.

“Maybe not to you, but it obviously was to him. You need to do some damage control.”

“Damage control?”

“Yeah. Tell him it was a one time thing and to leave you alone or whatever. You’re going to break the poor kid’s heart, but at least then he can stop hoping,” Mikael suggested, as if Even hadn’t done that about a million times now.

He rolled his eyes, turning on the stove and watching some butter melt in the pan he had put on it,

“I did tell him that. He just has this idea- he wants to hook up again, and I don’t know what else I can do beside tell him that it won’t happen. He’s young, he’s going to try a couple more times and then he’s going to get it. I don’t have to do anything because it’s going to be okay. He’s going to get it. Eventually.”

Mikael rolled his eyes and sighed,

“Just- promise you won’t give in.”

“Give in?”

“He’s- well, Elias is right, he _is_ adorable. I’m worried that if he bats his eyelashes at you a couple more times, you’re going to give in.”

Even chuckled,

“Trust me,” he said, pouring the egg mix into the pan, “I won’t.”

 

\--

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Even sighed when Isak suddenly stood on the other side of the counter, looking glowing and adorable in his snapback.

“Hey Even.”

“This is the point where I should be concerned, right? You tracked me down at my place of employment. This is officially stalking now.”

“Chill, I go to Nissen. As in the school that’s about ten minutes from this coffee shop. I’ve been getting coffee from here for the last year or so," Isak shrugged, tilting his head to study Even in his apron.

This kid really had no fucking boundaries.

“You want me to show you my student ID and my credit card receipts or are you done being paranoid?” Isak asked with a smug grin, and Even rolled his eyes,

“Fine. What do you want?”

“Does it have to be on the menu?” Isak asked with a smirk, and Even couldn’t help but chuckle.

He was endlessly annoyed with Isak, he really was, but he was also… impressed. There were very few people who were this unapologetic about their desires, and even less people who were acting like this when they had already been shot down a couple of times.

“Yes, Isak.”

“Hm. Too bad. I’ll have a Mocca Latte, then.”

“Good choice,” Even had to admit, typing the order in, “to go?”

“No, I’d like to stay here,” Isak said, looking at Even again.

“Of course you’d like that,” Even sighed, “is there any way I can make it clear to you that this is not going to happen again?”

“Nope,” Isak shook his head, “I heard you.”

“So, why are you still trying?” Even asked with a frown.

He didn’t get Isak. It was frustrating.

Normally Even was the mystery to other people. The one that nobody could read, the one that was untouchable and unpredictable.

But now he felt like a child trying to keep up with Isak.

Isak, who was still standing there, a smile on his face,

“Because I can tell that you want me, and eventually, you’re going to be more horny than reasonable.”

Even chuckled, shaking his head,

“I may want you, but Isak, is that really how you want your first time to be? With someone like me? Who you need to wear down until they are too horny to be reasonable?”

Isak shrugged,

“Well, I’d like it to be with someone who knows what they’re doing. And you can act like you’re a big douchebag all you want, but you’re caring. You wouldn’t hurt me. Physically, that is.”

“I wouldn’t,” Even agreed, “but I still think it’s better if you just moved on. Find yourself a boyfriend. I get that you’re young and that you want this, partying and having sex, exploring or whatever, but I really don’t want to deal with you forever.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Isak whispered, taking the coffee Even was handing him, “it won’t take me forever.”

 

\--

 

It didn’t.

Even was out with his friends a couple weeks later, after Isak had been sitting at the coffee shop every other day, watching Even, looking as if he was about to start drooling.

And now he was here. Yet again.

And Even was getting really really tired of it.

“You really need to stop stalking me,” Even said, leaning against the counter with an annoyed frown on his face.

Isak was starting to really get on his nerves. He was fucking everywhere.

“I’m not stalking you,” Isak shrugged, and tilted his head to look at Even.

He licked his lips.

Even stared for a second.

Then he shook his head,

“You are. You’re fucking everywhere I go, you show up at my bar, you show up at uni. You really need to stop, Isak. It’s enough.”

Isak chuckled, and Even couldn’t believe him.

“No offense, Even, but right now, you’re the one talking to _me_. If you really care about me so little, why the fuck are you here right now, why the fuck are you even talking to me?”

Even frowned,

“Because! Because I want to enjoy my night out, without having to deal with babysitting you all the time.”

Isak hummed,

“Yeah, maybe that’s it. Or you’re just jealous because some guy in this bar is going to get to fuck me for the very first time, and it pisses you off that it’s not going to be you.”

Even stared at him, stunned, his jaw dropping at Isak’s words.

Then, suddenly, Isak leaned in, his lips almost touching Even’s ear, his body so close to Even’s that Even could feel its warmth everywhere,

“It could be you, though,” Isak said against Even’s ear, “I want it to be you.”

“Isak-“

“Come on,” Isak purred, “It’s just sex, right?”

“I don’t want to make things complicated.”

“I heard you loud and clear, you don’t want anything more than casual sex. So this isn’t complicated for me. How is it complicated for you?”

“Because this is going to get messy,” Even tried, but Isak was standing really close, and Even knew he was about to lose.

Again.

“Messy how?”

“You don’t get that I don’t want you- in that way. You’re just a stupid kid, with some stupid idea, and I don’t want to be responsible for you and your fucking broken heart and you regretting your actions because you can’t think straight.”

Isak giggled.

He fucking giggled.

“What?” Even hissed.

“Oh, nothing,” Isak grinned, taking a sip of his beer, “just cracks me up when people tell me I can’t think _straight_.”

And fucking hell. Even had to grin as well.

“Anyway,” Isak said, hopping down from the bar stool he had been sitting on, “I’m ready to lose my virginity tonight, and I’d be thrilled if you were the one I’d do it with. If you don’t want me, that’s cool. If you do, get over yourself and your stupid rules. And stop thinking so straight.”

 

\--

 

Even was almost nervous when they got to his place. Not because he was about to have _sex_ with Isak, more because he was about to have sex with _Isak_. Because he had promised Mikael and Isak, and himself that this wouldn’t happen, and he was annoyed with himself for giving in.

And then he was annoyed with himself for being annoyed with himself.

He shouldn’t be overthinking this. He had explained it to Isak, god knows how many times, that this was still a one night stand.

He didn’t owe Mikael or Isak or himself, for that matter, any further explanations.

And still, it felt a little bit like losing.

Especially because Isak was already looking so smug and satisfied, as if he had won.

Maybe he had.

But then they were in Even’s room and Isak wasted no time to step closer, pushing his body against Even’s, lifting his chin, and Even was easily distracted.

He leaned down to press their lips together, one of his hands on Isak’s hip, the other on his cheek, pulling him closer while slowly walking him backwards towards his bed.

“You still- This is still a one time thing,” Even repeated, as he pushed Isak down on his bed, “I know it’s sort of a two-time thing now, but that’s just because this is actual sex. It’s still a one night stand.”

“You don’t have to say it a thousand times,” Isak panted, pulling Even down on top of him, “I hear you.”

“Okay. You know you can say stop whenever?” Even asked, lying down between Isak’s spread legs, and he had to admit that it felt pretty damn good.

“Yes,” Isak confirmed, his voice and eyes serious, “same goes for you,” he added, and Even smiled,

“Yes,” he confirmed back, before he leaned down and kissed Isak again, long and deep and dirty, and Isak was already panting, so hard in his pants that Even could feel it.

“So, do you want to bottom tonight?” Even asked, sitting up to pull his shirt off, and Isak followed, sitting up as well, moaning when Even started kissing his neck as he pulled on the hem of Isak’s shirt as well.

“Yes,” Isak panted, letting himself fall back, and Even just had to follow, had to kiss that delicate skin of Isak’s collarbones, of his chest, of his abs.

Isak was moaning and thrashing on the bed, grinding his dick against whatever body part of Even was closest, his hands roaming over either Even’s or his own body without any sense of direction.

It was beautiful to watch.

Even slowly pulled Isak’s pants down, then his boxers, getting rid of his socks on the way before kissing his way over Isak’s calves and thighs – he could already tell that he had a thing for Isak’s thighs – until he reached his dick.

Isak moaned loudly when Even put his mouth around it, sucking gently, and he hectically pulled on Even’s hair,

“You can’t- I can’t- you- stop.”

“What?” Even asked, pulling off, using his hand to stroke Isak’s dick, now gorgeously shiny with Even’s spit.

“If you do that, then I’ll come,” Isak explained, blushing beautifully, “and I don’t want to yet. I want to come with you inside me.”

Even thought about it for a second,

“How about you come, and then we’ll take our time with the actual sex part after that?”

“Okay?” Isak agreed, sounding a little insecure.

Even gave him a reassuring smile, before he leaned down again, sucking Isak’s dick the best that he could, and it didn’t take long – to be honest, it took ridiculously short – before Isak came into his mouth, this time at least attempting to warn him by tapping his shoulder, but Even didn’t mind swallowing.

He was still panting when Even kissed his way up Isak’s body again, pressing their lips together, licking into Isak’s mouth.

The boy moaned, maybe at the feeling of Even’s tongue against his, maybe because of the fact that he could taste himself in Even’s mouth.

Even didn’t want to rush Isak, so for a long while, he was just lying on top of Isak, kissing him, sucking bruises into his neck, stroking those angelic curls out of his face. Isak’s forehead was damp, his whole face blushing and glowing, and that delicious heat was slowly spreading down Isak’s chest as they kept making out, and Even found it beautiful.

“This is already so good,” Isak mumbled into Even’s mouth, his lips a little swollen from kissing so much, his breath a little calmer now.

“Yeah?” Even asked gently, pressing another heated kiss to Isak’s mouth as he reached over to his nightstand to get the lube.

“You okay?” he asked Isak, and the boy quickly looked at the bottle in Even’s hands, blushing even more,

“Yeah. It’s like, you have to do, like, fingers first, right? That is a thing. I read that.”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to,” Even said, sitting up a little, his gaze lingering on Isak’s naked body. He was already getting hard again.

Oh yes, the joy of being 17.

“Like, your muscle can naturally just- stretch. But for the first time, it’s nice to finger someone first. Just so you get used to having something in there, you know. To get you relaxed,” he explained.

For some reason it didn’t feel weird that it was getting a lot more clinical and a lot less hot right now.

“Okay, that sounds logical,” Isak nodded, spreading his legs a little, his eyes lingering on Even’s fingers, that he was currently coating with lube, “is it going to hurt?”

“A finger is not going to hurt if you’re relaxed,” Even reassured him, leaning down to kiss him again, and Isak nodded against his mouth, spreading his legs more for him.

They kissed, a little more heated, as Even reached down and started playing with Isak’s ass, making his hole all wet, letting his fingers catch on his rim a little, massaging the soft skin right behind his balls.

“Ah shit, that feels really good,” Isak panted, staring up at Even, eyes cloudy with desire, and Even grinned,

“Yeah?”

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, and Even gently pressed the tip of his finger into him.

Isak stayed quiet, a small frown on his face, but he didn’t seem to dislike it. After a few long seconds, he shrugged,

“That feels kind of weird, to be completely honest with you,” he admitted, gasping when Even pushed in deeper.

“Yeah, that’s going to stay that way for a while,” Even said, kissing Isak’s cheek and then his jaw and then they were making out again, while Even slowly let his finger graze Isak’s prostate, carefully moved inside of him, playing around a little.

“Does anything hurt?” Even asked quietly, and Isak shook his head,

“Nah. It feels kind of good when you do-“ he gasped again, “that. Other than that, it’s, um, okay?”

“Okay is a good start,” Even smiled, pushing a second finger in.

“Is sex just going to feel okay? Like, is that it?” Isak asked with a frown, moaning again when Even pushed his fingers against Isak’s prostate, just massaging it a little, while Isak got used to the feeling. He seemed to be relaxed, but there was still a small frown on his face.

“We’ll see,” Even shrugged, “some people just don’t like to bottom, which is fine. And those who do, well, it can take a little before bottoming is actually, like, really good. Sex in general, I’d say. It’s not always magical from day one.”

“Well, shit,” Isak giggled, “I wasted my one opportunity to sleep with you and then it’s not gonna be magical.”

Even smirked as he pushed his fingers over Isak’s prostate again, turning that giggle into a moan.

“That feels kinda good,” Isak panted, pulling Even down for another kiss, deep and dirty, and Even kept moving his finger, kissing Isak, who pulled back every other second to moan or catch a breath or tell Even what felt good and what felt weird.

“How long are we going to do this?” he asked, and Even took a second to actually look down at Isak and shit.

Isak was delicious. A faint blush had spread over his entire body, literally showing off how his blood was rushing, how it was boiling underneath those firm muscles and lean lines. His face was a little sweaty, making him literally glow in the dimmed lighting.

His hair messy like Even had never seen before, and his eyes were hungry and horny and demanding.

“Until you’re comfortable,” Even said, putting his thumb on Isak’s rim to gently massage it, his finger still moving over Isak’s prostate, and Isak moaned again.

“I think I am,” he panted, and he did look very comfortable, Even had to admit.

“But if you want to keep going, you can,” he panted, spreading his legs a little more to emphasize his point, “I don’t know. I mean- you sort of need to call the shot here. I have no idea, really.”

Even smiled at him.

It was probably what fascinated him the very most about Isak.

How secure he was about being insecure.

“Well, we can always go back to just a finger if it’s not comfortable yet,” Even suggested, leaning down to kiss Isak’s neck, “we can just give it a try and if you’re not ready, we just won’t continue.”

“Oh,” Isak mumbled, “right. I didn’t think of that.”

Even pressed a kiss against his ear,

“It’s all good,” he tried to reassure him, as he sat up, carefully pulling his finger out, before reaching over to grab a condom.

“It doesn’t look like that’s going to fit inside of me,” Isak pointed out, eyeing Even’s dick with a weird mixture of desire and suspicion.

“If a baby can fit through a vagina, then my dick can fit in your ass,” Even pointed out, and Isak giggled,

“Ugh, weird.”

“What?”

“I don’t exactly want to think about child birth right now. That’s like the least sexy thing ever,” Isak said, watching how Even put on the condom.

“I thought you were going to scold me for saying vagina in bed,” Even grinned, reaching for the lube.

“Why? Is that a mood killer or something?” Isak asked, his eyes following Even’s every move.

“For some men it is,” Even said, putting a hand on Isak’s thigh and pushed it to the side a little, before putting his hand next to Isak’s head, reaching down with his other,

“You okay there, baby snapback?”

Isak swallowed,

“Yeah,” he mumbled, tilting his chin up, and Even pressed his lips against Isak’s, slow and deep first, getting a little more hungry as he pushed his dick against Isak’s rim, slowly pushing in.

Isak gasped a little, a deep frown on his face, and Even could feel him tighten around his dick,

“Relax, Isak,” he whispered into the boy’s mouth, “it’s okay.”

It wasn’t and Isak made Even pull out again. They went back to fingers for a little while before Isak gave him another go, and Even wondered how he was supposed to make his a memorable experience when he would probably come within a second because he had been hard for an hour now.

The second time Isak allowed him to push in it went smoother, and even though that frown was still on Isak’s face, he kept telling Even to go further, gasping in what looked like slight pain, but also moaning in obvious pleasure.

Even trusted him to know what he could and couldn’t take, so he slowly kept pushing in.

He didn’t go all in, just stopped when he was mostly buried in Isak, leaning down to kiss him, deep and almost loving, until that frown on Isak’s forehead disappeared, and he gently moved his sweaty hair away from his hot forehead,

“You okay?”

“It feels weird,” Isak admitted, breathless, “but good-weird, I think.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little, sometimes. But also not really. I don’t know. It’s just- I’ve never- I don’t exactly know if it hurts because it feels so- so different. From, like, anything.”

“Yeah, I know,” Even agreed, gently kissing his cheek and then his lips, just soft little kisses, “I’m just going to add a little more lube and try to move a little, okay?”

“Okay.”

Even pulled out a little, coating his dick with some more lube, before carefully pushing back in, still going slow, and then he started to roll his hips inside of Isak, slowly grinding his dick inside of Isak, and the boy started to pant,

“That’s good. Do that,” he nodded, reaching for Even, and Even leaned down, panting as well as they kissed, heated and hectic.

Isak lifted his legs, locking them behind Even’s ass, he heels of his feet pushing against Even’s thighs, one of them moving down to massage Even’s calf, and Even started moving with a little more purpose, holding himself up with one hand, the other exploring Isak’s body. Sliding over hot soft skin, wrapping around Isak’s dick to stroke him, moving down to his balls, before moving up to gently brush his fingers over Isak’s cheek or forehead.

“You feel really good,” he whispered into Isak’s ear.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank god,” Isak sighed, and Even chuckled quietly, pushing in a little deeper, and Isak moaned again, tangling one hand in Even’s hair, and they kissed and kissed and kissed while Even moved, deeper, although the rhythm stayed slow and he kept this thrusts a little shallow, and Isak seemed to be in heaven.

The frown on his forehead returned from time to time, but his body was screaming pleasure, his back was arched, his eyes were either rolling back in his head or staring at Even with a wonderous gaze, and his moans were so loud and so sexy that Even was really starting to have a hard time holding back.

Obviously Isak was supposed to come first, and by the way Isak was thrashing under him it wouldn’t take that much longer.

Even had been fucking him for a while now, he had lost track of time completely, but the next time his hand wrapped around Isak’s dick, he did it with more purpose, moving faster, twisting his hand, making it tighter, and Isak’s whole body tensed, his back arching off the back, his legs caging Even in, pulling him closer, his hands were restless and his moans were becoming high pitched, desperate.

It only took a couple of strokes, and Isak was letting go, coming on his own chest, his whole body tightening, and that was enough for Even to come as well. He couldn’t help his thrusts becoming a little quicker, a little more desperate as well, but Isak didn’t complain, he just kept coming, moaning Even’s name and it was one of the best sounds Even could image.

“Can you- um, ah- can you stop?” Isak asked when he finally collapsed against Even’s bed, and Even got what he was saying.

He knew how uncomfortable it could be to have someone inside after coming, and he could only imagine how uncomfortable Isak was feeling, this being his first time, and so he pulled out, slowly and gently, and Isak hissed and panted and moaned at it.

Even couldn’t really tell if he was in pain or just relieved or if he was already missing it, and Isak didn’t say anything, just let his legs stretch out on the bed when Even got up to toss the condom away and get some tissues to clean Isak up.

“That was-“ Isak mumbled, taking a deep breath, not finishing his sentence.

Even grinned, laying down next to Isak, elbow on the bed next to Isak’s head, leaning his head into his hand, watching how the boy was fighting for words.

“Good?” Even suggested.

Isak took another deep breath, almost a yawn, before he finally opened his eyes, looking at Even.

And then he giggled.

And Even was somewhere between amused and rolling his eyes, but he just shook his head at the boy,

“I didn’t expect to get laughed at, to be honest.”

“I can’t control my emotions, sorry,” Isak giggled, taking another deep breath, “it was very weird and very good.”

“That’s good, I guess,” Even grinned.

“I mean, it was really good, but I also had a dick in my ass, and sorry, but that is just fucking weird. Plus, I don’t know, because I can’t compare it to a lot, but your dick is pretty big, right? Like, that must be above average.”

Even shook his head at Isak’s bluntness,

“Probably.”

“Yeah, so it’s sort of- like, my ass doesn’t really hurt, but my lower back does. But it’s good. Like, I’m not complaining. It’s just interesting.”

“Okay.”

“Like, you don’t see this in porn. How it feels, how you sort of use muscles you didn’t know you had and stuff,” Isak kept explaining, waving his hand around half-heartedly in an attempt to underline his words with gestures, but obviously he didn’t have enough energy in his body to do so.

Even laughed again, laughed at how open Isak was, how he was just talking about the fact that he really had no idea, without any shame whatsoever,

“No, yeah,” he finally agreed, moving his hand over Isak’s chest, fitting his fingers over the boy’s ribcage, “you don’t see that in porn. It’s different for everyone, you know, the feeling after, and it’s going to get different when you’re a little more used to it, I guess. Less painful. More, I don’t know, normal.”

“Yeah,” Isak mumbled, yawning again, “I guess. But it was really good. Really.”

“Good news is, it’s only getting better from here,” Even promised, kissing Isak’s temple, “promise.”

“Thanks, Even,” Isak smiled, and Even smiled back, one hand lying on Isak’s flushed chest, right above his racing heart.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, leaning down for another slow kiss.

 

\--

 

“Are you going to stalk me again? Trick me into sleeping with you, because it’s still a one night stand if you top next time?” Even teased, tilting his head with a grin.

Isak grinned back, pulling his hoodie over his head,

“I didn’t trick you into anything, Even, I asked nicely,” he clarified, “and I won’t come after you again. I got what I wanted.”

Even laughed, letting his head fall back into the pillow,

“You’re unbelievable.”

“True,” Isak smiled, “thanks for tonight, Even. Really. It was the best first time I could have asked for.”

“You’re welcome,” Even smiled back, and he really meant it.

Isak put his snapback over his beautiful messy curls, before he opened Even’s door, leaning against the frame for a brief second,

“Good night.”

“Night, Isak.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sort of feels like an ending, but it's only just beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!
> 
> I'm honestly more and more unsure about where exactly this is going and I hope this chapter feels somewhat natural, because I don't usually write chapters, at least not when I'm writing things just as I go along, and therefore it's sometimes hard to set a cut and make text into chapters.
> 
> I don't have anyone beta-reading this, because I just don't have the time, so I hope nobody is too bothered by this.
> 
> I'm so interested to hear what you guys will think about the chapter and how everything unfolds with those two... I really don't know if you're going to love me or hate me at this point. Let me know! But if you hate me be polite about it.
> 
> alt er love. be kind.

* * *

Even grinned when Isak walked into Kaffebrenneriet about a week later. He was looking adorable with his snapback, a pair of tight grey jeans hugging his thighs and his ass, a white T-shirt with some sort of print was showing off his collarbones. Even still didn’t know if Isak tried to look this good or if it just naturally happened.

“Hey Even,” Isak smiled, “can I get a Caramel Macchiato to go?”

“To go, huh? What, are you not going to stare at me all day today?” Even teased, putting the number into the register, before pointing at the card reader.

“Nope, not today,” Isak shrugged, swiping his card, “I have a study date and I’m terrified of my study partner, so I can’t be late.”

Even chuckled, stepping to the side to make Isak’s drink,

“Maybe you should bring them a coffee, so they’ll be less terrifying.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Isak agreed, taking out his phone to text probably said study partner.

Even grinned, finishing Isak’s drink, before Isak ordered a milkshake, swiping his card again,

“So, how is life?” Isak asked, leaning against the counter, watching Even prepare the milkshake, “still not sleeping with people twice?”

“Still not sleeping with people twice,” Even confirmed, “and didn’t you say that you would stop coming after me now?”

“Hey, doesn’t hurt to ask,” Isak shrugged, turning his cup in his hands.

“It doesn’t,” Even agreed, “how have you been? Finding any new conquests?”

“I’m not exactly, like, out, at school. I mean, I have told my friends, because I had sex and I really needed to brag about it, but I can’t really start hitting on guys at my school. Like, I wouldn’t know how to.”

“From what I’ve seen you’re pretty good at hitting on guys,” Even mumbled, and it made Isak beam,

“You think?”

“You can be pretty irresistible when you try,” Even admitted, and Isak beamed even more, raising his eyebrows.

Even shook his head,

“Not to me. But, like, I’m sure it’s going to be fine if you try to hit on some guys.”

“Yeah, maybe. Thanks. And, like, let me know. If you ever change your one time rule,” Isak said, smiling when Even handed him the milkshake.

“Not going to happen,” Even insisted, and Isak shrugged,

“Okay. Bye, Even.”

“Bye.”

 

\--

 

“It’s just so frustrating,” Even complained, “I can’t get him out of my head!”

“You just need to focus on something else, Even,” Elias tried, patting Even’s back, “you have been in this situation before, and you’ve got over those weird feelings, right?”

“It’s different this time,” Even whined, “a whole character arch – ruined. Jamie was the most perfectly crafted character. Villain fist, then the perfect redemption in season three, and the ending of season seven was the final turn for him. It was what we had been building up to. And now it’s all gone and he just dies in a fucking basement? And it is not just him. Every female character in this series has become helpless, weak, crying after some guy, flipped out, and that is not the female representation we deserve.”

“You really spend too much time in that women’s studies class,” Elias mumbled, “the CGI still was pretty cool.”

Even sighed deeply, opening the door to their favorite burger shop,

“It’s gender studies and it’s actually pretty cool, but that is not the point. And yes, the CGI was great and cinematography is adequate, but how am I supposed to enjoy that when they literally ruined Jamie’s character for no reason at all?”

“I really can’t go through this again. We’ve talked more about Jamie fucking Lannister than about literally all of our friends, and ourselves, for that matter. You need to let it go, Ev. You act as if you’re the one paying the writers and they didn’t deliver what you asked for,” Elias rolled his eyes, sitting down in their regular booth.

“Okay, me paying for that stupid HBO Nordic account – the account that you use, by the way – is me paying the writers. In a way.”

Elias looked like he wanted to answer but stopped himself, as if he had to think about the actual meaning behind Even’s words.

“Hey Even!”

Even didn’t really have to look up to know who it was.

“Hey Isak,” Elias greeted, holding out his fist for Isak to bump it, and how exactly did those two become so friendly with each other?

Well, it was better than Mikael’s quest of questioning every decision Even ever made.

“Hey Isak,” Even echoed, looking up, almost careful, because he already knew what he would have to face when he did.

And yep, he had been right.

One delicious looking Isak, snapback on top of unruly curls, a shirt that was a little too wide, and tight jeans. They were rolled up ever so slightly over his ankles, and Even couldn’t help but look at that for a really short second.

“How are you?” Isak asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Good. Boys night out and stuff,” Even answered, gesturing towards Elias, who was smirking at them, “how are you?”

“Good. I owe a friend a favor, so I was told to get take out,” Isak winced, gesturing towards the counter where you could order food.

“Ouch,” Elias commented.

“Yeah, I guess I kind of deserve it,” Isak shrugged, tilting his head to look at Even,

“Did you change your mind?”

“Change my mind about what?” Even asked.

He knew what.

“You know what,” Isak said as if he was reading his thoughts, “I’m trying to be diplomatic, but I don’t have a problem saying it in front of Elias.”

“And Elias does not have a problem hearing about this,” Elias grinned, and Even flipped him off, before turning back to Isak,

“I didn’t change my mind. Did you consider looking for another guy to seduce?”

“Working on it,” Isak deadpanned, and Even couldn’t tell if he was trying to sound cool or if he actually was going after someone else by now.

“Nice. Keep up the good work, then. And enjoy your burger,” Even said, signalizing that this conversation was over.

“Okay,” Isak just shrugged, “have a good night, guys.”

“Bye,” Elias hurried to shout when Isak walked over to the counter to order, before turning to Even, “What the fuck was that about?” he asked, sounding excited.

“What? I told you we hooked up. He wants a repeat. I told him no. The end.”

“Why do you tell him no? Am I missing something or is he the perfect mixture of cute and hot that you always claim to be looking for?”

“Okay, first of all, keep your voice down. Second of all, I don’t sleep with the same people twice.”

Even realized his mistake when Elias started to grin widely,

“You slept with him!” he said way too loudly.

Even’s head immediately turned towards Isak, who, just like half the restaurant, was staring at them, but he was the only one who didn’t seem shocked, but oddly satisfied.

Even sighed, turning back to Elias,

“Yeah, I did. But it was just this one time. It is not a big deal and it will not happen again.”

“Why not? You kind of sort of broke your only one time rule for him already, why not repeat it? He is cute, you know.”

“Okay, first of all, if you think he’s so cute, why don’t you date him?” Even asked, more than annoyed now.

“Believe me, I’m trying,” Elias pointed out, leaning back with a shrug, “I was nice and charming when he came over here, while you were being a complete jerk. He still looked at you like he wanted to lick you from head to toe.”

Elias paused, wincing,

“Which I hope he didn’t.”

“Okay, between Mikael being on my throat for hooking up with him once and you telling me to marry him tomorrow, I’m just going to declare this boys night a Isak-free zone,” Even decided, reaching for the menu.

“Okay. Got it. Just for the record, having sex with someone just once is a smart rule, but if everyone is happy to have a repeat, it’s a pretty stupid rule.”

Even rolled his eyes behind his menu,

“Just choose a fucking burger, dude.”

 

\--

 

“Hey Even!”

“Hey Isak,” Even sighed, tilting his head to look at the boy.

He looked good, as always.

His cheeks were slightly sun-kissed, and he looked cute in his grey T-Shirt. No snapback today, Even observed.

“What can I get you?” Even asked.

“Something with ice in it,” Isak decided.

It was warm outside, considering it was the beginning of May, and the iced drinks had been especially popular today.

“Can you be more specific?”

“Iced Mocca Latte? Is that a thing?”

“Sure,” Even said, typing it in, “to drink here, I assume?”

“Yeah, I sort of have to do a lot of homework and I don’t really know where else to do it.”

“You could just do it at home?” Even suggested, pointing at the card reader.

“Yeah,” Isak said, voice sounding a little reserved, “I guess I could,” he swiped his card, and Even started preparing the drink.

There was nobody else in line, the coffee house being almost empty on such a nice day, so Isak leaned against the counter,

“I made out with a guy the other night,” he said, and Even raised his eyebrows,

“Really? How was it?”

“Pretty good. It was at the club last weekend. I considered going home with him, but I didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. We made out for a while and he was really nice, but I just didn’t feel like it.”

“For someone who’s been trying to have sex so much, you sure as hell passed on an opportunity there,” Even pointed out.

Isak grinned, then shrugged,

“The concept of having a one night stand is still weird to me. Not the sex part, I get that, but just the idea of going home with someone who could easily murder you and put you in your freezer for all you know.”

Even frowned,

“You went home with me the first night we met.”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, “but my judgement was clouded because I’m so insanely into you that it was a risk worth taking.”

“You’re not into me,” Even shook his head, finishing off Isak’s drink with a crown of milk foam, “you’re just into the idea of me.”

“God, what shitty movie did you steal that line from?” Isak giggled, taking the large glass that Even was handing him, and Even almost thought that Isak was about to leave him alone when the boy turned around again,

“I still am, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“Insanely into you,” Isak clarified, “and if you ever change your mind, all you have to do is let me know, and I’m in.”

“Not going to happen,” Even smiled, and Isak nodded, shrugging,

“Just wanted to let you know.”

 

\--

 

“I just don’t know how you do it. I feel like most girls won’t even look at me,” Mutta complained.

“It is because you stand next to Even,” Elias shrugged, turning to Even, “Even, leave. You’re fucking up all of our chances to get laid.”

Even just chuckled,

“I apologize. I’ll be your wingman, guys, promise. Who do you like? Who do I need to charm?”

“Isak!”

“Huh?”

“No, I just meant, it’s Isak,” Elias specified, shaking his head, “and it looks like you’re too late to play wingman there, buddy.”

Even rolled his eyes slightly, turning around.

And yeah, Isak looked perfect, as always, and he had his entire body gently leaned against a guy Even hadn’t seen before.

He had dark hair, was about the same height as Isak, but with broader shoulders, making him somehow look taller, too. He was hot. Even had to admit that much.

Isak was currently looking up at him, a cute smile on his lips, and the guy grinned, leaning in to whisper something in Isak’s ear, before he turned towards the bar.

Even rolled his eyes. Poor guy. Isak was obviously just using him to avoid ID-checking at the bar.

“Even!” Mutta yelled into his ear, “we’re heading over there,” he pointed at a table on the other side of the dance floor, where Mikael was currently talking to a group of girls.

“Do you want to come or do you want to stare at Isak all night?” Elias teased, wrapping an arm around Even’s shoulders, and Even didn’t answer as Elias pulled him away.

 

\--

 

Turned out that Even didn’t want to answer that question because the answer was yes.

Yes, he wanted to stare at Isak for the rest of the night, because Isak looked delicious and Even was helpless.

He couldn’t quite place what he was feeling, he didn’t really get if seeing Isak with someone else was making him curious or if it actually turned him on.

The thing was, everything Isak did sort of interested him. Because watching Isak was somehow fascinating to him. Isak was like no other person Even had ever met, somehow, and he kept being a complete mystery to Even. The way he behaved and talked, it was impossible to read him, and it made Even curious. Made him wonder what Isak would do next, how he would react. It was fascinating watching him pick up a guy, because Even had never seen that before and it was just so stunning to watch.

They were sitting at their table with a group of girls from Italy – Italy was a wild guess, Even had no idea where they were from, because he hadn’t been paying attention. All he knew was that the guys were desperately trying to sound somewhat sophisticated while talking to them in English and on every other night, that would have been hilarious.

Tonight, though, Even was busy watching Isak.

He was still standing at the bar with the guy, they were on their second beer, and the guy was touching Isak constantly. And Isak was very obviously into it.

The guy had his hands on Isak’s shoulder first, then on his back, then it was sliding down, touching his lower back and then, when they started their third beer, it was also gently lying on Isak’s ass every other second.

Isak just leaned into every touch, softly laughing at something the guy was telling him, grinning, whispering stuff into the guy’s ear as well. He mostly kept his hands to himself, but it was obvious that he was enjoying himself.

It didn’t take long – Even would guess half way through their third beer – until the guy leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Isak’s, and Isak tilted his head, kissing back, before he opened his mouth, pushing a hand into the guy’s hair.

They fit together really well, Even thought, Isak’s pale skin against the guy’s more tanned skin, his pale hand in the guy’s dark hair.

Even couldn’t hear them, of course, but somehow, he could still imagine Isak’s small gasps, sighs.

He kept looking as Isak became a little bit braver, pushing himself against the guy, moving his hand over the guy’s chest, and then over his back.

They kept making out, and they looked so goddamn hot doing it.

“Where’s your head at?” Elias asked into Even’s ear, and Even didn’t even try to deny what he had been staring at, just kept looking at Isak and hot guy, shrugging,

“I don’t know.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No. They’re just nice to look at,” Even admitted, tilting his head a little as Isak tilted his.

“Amen to that,” Elias had to admit, before he slightly shook his head, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Even asked, taking his eyes off of Isak for a second.

“Okay, one of us is going to have to get another wet dream,” Elias pointed out, giving Even a knowing smile,

“And let’s face it; it’s not going to be you.”

Even didn’t deny it, just turned his gaze back to the image that would still be in his head when he would take someone else home later that night.

 

\--

 

“So, I see that you actually went on with your life,” Even pointed out, raising his eyebrows, when Isak walked into Kaffebrenneriet two days later.

Isak grinned, tilting his head in question,

“What do you mean? And Hi, by the way. Shouldn’t you greet your customers or whatever?”

“You are not a customer, you are my way too horny stalker,” Even teased back.

“Fuck you,” Isak laughed, “I’ll have a chocolate milkshake.”

“No coffee today?”

“Nah. I’m trying to not drink too much coffee. Trying to sleep at night,” Isak joked, swiping his card.

“Good choice. Speaking of sleeping at night, I saw you with another guy on Saturday,” Even hinted, starting to prepare the milkshake, wondering why the fuck he was asking about this.

“Oh, were you watching?” Isak teased, a smirk on his lips.

“No.”

“Oh, you were. He was hot, right?”

“Pretty hot,” Even admitted, “what happened? Did you get over your _my one night stand is going to cut me up and put me in his freezer_ fear?”

Isak leaned against the counter, obviously getting comfortable for a longer conversation.

The coffee shop was pretty empty, but he still looked over his shoulder for a second to check if anyone was listening.

“Well, turned out he sort of knew- um, a, like, friend of mine. So I knew he wouldn’t murder me. Or if, he would at least get caught. Which I hoped would be enough of a risk for him not to murder me.”

“Jeez, you think about this scenario way too much,” Even shook his head, pushing the milkshake over to Isak, “so, what happened?”

“Well, we didn’t fuck,” Isak shrugged, “but we did, you know. Other stuff.”

“Blow jobs?”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, somewhat proudly, “so that was a pleasant evening.”

“Nice.”

“He wasn’t quite as good as you though,” Isak grinned, taking the cup.

“Well, nobody is,” Even bragged, raising his eyebrows at Isak, who just grinned,

“Well, I’m still up for a repeat. With you. Us. Just in case you were wondering,” Isak smiled, taking a sip of his milkshake, licking his lip clean of whipped cream, obviously aware what he looked like doing that.

“I wasn’t wondering,” Even shrugged.

“No, sure, of course not. I just mean, just because I went after someone else doesn’t mean that I don’t want to have sex with you again, you know.”

“One time rule, Isak,” Even reminded him with a smile.

Isak grinned,

“Sure. Yeah. Just wanted to let you know.”

“You should really stop trying,” Even suggested, turning his head slightly when a new customer walked in.

“You should really start considering,” Isak smirked back, licking some whipped cream off of his drink, keeping his mouth slightly open as he winked at Even, the white cream slowly melting on his tongue.

Yep, Even thought, feeling somehow defeated when he turned around to the new customer, watching Isak walk over to his regular desk, Isak knew exactly what he was doing.

 

\--

 

Even had always thought that the _someone knocking on your door at three am_ storyline was a particular stupid and unnecessary one. It happened in every shitty rom-com ever, and it was a stupid trope.

Right now, though, it was very real, and being on the receiving end did not feel good at all. He kept lying in bed for a solid two minutes, hoping that Elias or Mikael would get up instead, but nothing happened. He wasn’t even sure Elias was home, if he was being honest, and he knew that Mikael had a deep sleep, so he already saw coming that this would be up to him.

He got up, endlessly tired and annoyed, and quietly went to their front door.

And of course.

“Isak, what are you doing here?” Even sighed, running a hand over his face.

Isak cleared his throat, staring down at his feet,

“Can I… stay with you tonight?”

Even rolled his eyes,

“We’ve been over this.”

“It’s not like that,” Isak said quickly, “I don’t ask because I want to sleep with you or anything, I just- I can’t go home.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“Why?”

Isak swallowed, and he looked so, so vulnerable,

“My parents- it’s difficult, and they haven’t been particularly, I don’t know, good in a while and- they had a fight tonight, again, and this time, um, my dad just- he just kind of left,” he whispered, clearing his throat, “and my mom had a complete breakdown and- she’s- I just can’t go home.”

Even sighed even deeper, still not letting Isak in, although he was getting the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to send him away either,

“Go spend the night at one of your friend’s houses then.”

“My best friend is at his girlfriend’s house and he didn’t pick up- My other friends don’t know about any of this, about my mom and- even if I could- they all live with their parents, and I don’t- It’s just that you’re the only person I know that lives alone, so. Just for one night. Please.”

Even let out a resigned breath before he stepped to the side, making room for Isak to come in.

The boy quietly toed his shoes off, before going straight into Even’s room.

“Do you have school tomorrow?” Even asked as Isak pulled his hoodie over his head, pushing his snapback off in the same move, and his curls were spilling everywhere.

Isak hummed, opening the buttons on his jeans.

“I won’t have sex with you,” Even clarified, leaning against the closed door, watching as Isak kept undressing himself.

“I didn’t ask you to,” Isak pointed out, pulling his socks off his feet.

“Good. Just- I’m just establishing some rules,” Even said, tilting his head with undeniable interest as Isak got rid of his shirt as well.

“Good,” Isak shrugged, walking over to Even’s bed in his boxers, but Even shook his head, stepping into his way,

“No way. You’re sleeping on the couch.”

Isak laughed,

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Isak grinned, raising his eyebrows,

“That’s pathetic, you know.”

“I’m just trying to get you to understand what this is. More specifically, what is isn’t. This is me being a decent human being, maybe me feeling sorry for you. I don’t care about you, and if I let you sleep in my bed, you’re just going to get more stupid ideas into that childish brain of yours.”

Isak nodded, not looking insulted at all, turning around to walk over to the couch, and Even was already sighing with relief when the boy turned around again,

“You know,” he said, shaking his head, “All of this doesn’t really work in your favor.”

Even rolled his eyes, endlessly annoyed now,

“What?”

“Friends who don’t want each other share beds all the time. If you don’t like me, and you don’t want me, you wouldn’t have a problem with me sleeping in your bed.”

“Isak-“

“Hell, if you wouldn’t care about me at all, you’d fuck me,” Isak pointed out, walking over to Even again, until they were standing way too close, “I’d let you, because I’m hurt and vulnerable, and still, for some reason, you’re not taking that opportunity.”

“I-“

“I know you don’t care about me, Even, but all of this-“ Isak sighed, a small huff of air against Even’s lips, before he took a step back,

“God, it sure looks like you do.”

Even stared at him, speechless, as Isak turned around again, walking over to the couch, laying on it without another word, pulling the shitty blanket over his small body.

Even clenched his jaw. He wanted to walk over to that couch and bend Isak over the armrest and fuck him, just to prove him wrong. He wanted to sigh and let him sleep in his bed, just to show him how little he cared.

He wasn’t sure if Isak was trying to manipulate him into doing all those things, he wasn’t sure if he would win, if he would be right if he did all of those things, or if he would be right if he just went to bed.

He felt helpless.

He kept staring at Isak, realizing that the sweet, innocent boy he had picked up a couple of weeks ago was either the most manipulative person he had ever met or just had a natural talent for irritating Even.

 

\--

 

Isak was still sleeping when Even woke up the next morning, and he decided let him sleep until after his shower. He didn’t really care too much if Isak missed school or not, and he did feel a little sorry for the boy. He got up and went to

“Was that baby snapback who came here last night?” Mikael asked, a cup of coffee in his hand, when Even entered the kitchen the next morning.

It was still early, and way too early for roommates. Or, at least, for this particular roommate.

“Why do you ask?” Even mumbled, pushing Mikael to the side a little to get some coffee.

“I heard you talking to someone and I was pretty sure it was him,” Mikael said, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Fine, yes, it was him, but-“

“Even!”

“Sht! You’re going to wake him up!”

“He’s still here!?”

“Well- yes.”

“Even, Jesus fucking Christ. He’s a fucking baby. What are you getting yourself into?”

“It wasn’t like that. Nothing happened. It was only that one time. Like, one-ish,” Even added, ignoring how Mikael rolled his eyes at that, “he just needed a place to sleep last night. I really wanted to kick him out, but he had some family stuff going on and didn’t have a place to sleep. What was I supposed to do, let him sleep on the street?”

“Okay, now you’re being a little overdramatic,” Mikael mumbled, “Just get him out of our apartment, please? And make sure that he knows that this doesn’t mean that he can just come by any time he wants.”

“You know, you’re starting to annoy me. I don’t like him either, but it’s still my fucking business who I sleep with or don’t sleep with,” Even hissed, almost out of the door.

“I’m just trying to look out for you. And for baby snapback. You both don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

Even sighed, before he looked at Mikael,

“His name is Isak.”

“Hm?”

“Stop calling him baby snapback. His name is Isak. And you don’t have to worry about me, because I do not care about him. Okay? Nobody is going to get hurt or anything. I got this.”

 

 

“Hey, you’re up.”

“Yeah,” Isak grinned, a blush on his cheeks, pulling his shirt over his messy curls.

God, Even was pretty sure this whole mess wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for those curls.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here,” Isak continued, bending over to pick up his hoodie.

And god, Even was pretty sure this whole mess wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for that ass.

“No problem. Just- you can’t sleep here every night. I don’t know what’s been going on with your family, but maybe you should try to talk it out. Find a solution or whatever.”

Isak hummed, pulling his hoodie over his head, before hiding away his messy hair under his beanie, some unruly curls sticking out at the sides,

“Yeah. Um. Thanks again. I’ll get out of your way now.”

“Thanks. And, um. I mean it, that you can’t stay here every night and you need to figure things out. Just- come by before you go sleep on a bench in the park or whatever.”

Isak nodded, a slow smile playing on his lips.

And god, Even was pretty sure this whole mess wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for those lips.

“Thanks, Even.”

“You should go to school,” Even pointed out, and Isak grinned,

“Yep, I probably should. I’ll see you around?”

“See you around.”

 

\--

 

Even felt radiant. It was a good night. They had a blast at their pre-party at their apartment, playing a drinking game that some German exchange student from Mutta’s class had introduced them to. While most Norwegian drinking games seemed to concentrate on not having to drink, as if drinking was some sort of punishment, in German drinking games, the winner was whoever managed to drink the most the fastest – which explained why they were all pretty shitfaced when coming to the bar.

After that, Even had made out with a hot girl, and then they had fucked in the bathroom, so yes – this night really could not be any better.

Until he saw Isak.

Completely drunk Isak, sitting at the bar, while some guy tried to get him to get up, and Isak was not looking like he could walk straight, leaning against the guy heavily, and Even was so not having it.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” Even asked, raising his voice over the music, his eyes quickly scanning Isak’s body.

He was completely shitfaced and looked like he was already half asleep.

“I’m taking care of him,” the guy said with a soft voice. He looked kind, not like he was about to take advantage of a drunk high schooler. But it was always the nice looking ones who were the most twisted, Even thought.

“No, you’re not. Get off of him,” Even decided, pushing the guy away a little, reaching for Isak, who just groaned at the change of direction, but leaned against Even anyways.

“Is he your boyfriend or something?” the guy asked with a frown, and Even felt his face heat up.

He didn’t even understand why.

He cleared his throat, looking for words, before he shook his head,

“No, no, nothing like that. Just, I’ve seen him around here and I know he’s still in school or whatever. Just seems a little weird that you’re trying to take him home, then.”

The guy’s face lit up a little,

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re looking out for him. But I’m not taking him home to do anything. He’s in the same school as my roommate. We’ve chatted on Insta before, and I know his best friend. Best girl friend. She’s really sweet, and they have parties at my place, and I saw Isak there a lot. So, anyways, I found him here, and I figured someone should take care of him.”

“Yeah,” Even answered slowly.

Everything inside of him was urging him to take Isak home. To put him in his own bed, or at least on his own couch, to make sure nothing would happen to him.

But this guy obviously knew Isak, and he did seem like a nice guy, and Even didn’t really know how to explain to him that it would be better if he took Isak home. The guy actually looked so protective of him that Even wasn’t sure he would let him take Isak home in the first place.

“Hey Issy, you’re ready to go home, godkitten?”, the guy asked gently, reaching for Isak’s bicep to gently pull him in, steadying him when he stumbled.

“Eskild… I have to throw up,” Isak grumbled, and the guy nodded,

“We should do that outside,” he laughed, and Isak leaned against him, nodding, and then they were gone, just like that.

Even debated going out and checking on Isak, but he didn’t.

He didn’t know how to, he didn’t know if he was allowed to.

The guy knew Isak, he had been protective of him, and Even wasn’t Isak’s boyfriend. He wasn’t Isak’s anything, and that was perfect, because he really didn’t want to be.

But he also didn’t want Isak to be hurt.

But there was no way to do anything now, so Even just- did what he did on a night out.

He got drunk and danced and eventually, he found a hot guy to hook up with, because why the fuck not at this point.

But all he could think about was whether or not Isak would be okay.

And his perfect night was most definitely ruined.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is finally done!
> 
> Due to vacation, stress at work and a lot of training, as well as horrible mental health, I couldn't upload a chapter sooner. I hope you still enjoy reading the story. If so, let me know
> 
> Also, it's suicide prevention month, and I have so much to say about that, but that's going to be way too much, so I'll just settle for: Du er ikke alene.
> 
> Alt er Love. Be kind.

* * *

 

Even didn’t see Isak the next week.

He didn’t come by the coffee shop, he didn’t show up at university or at the club, the bar, the burger restaurant, anywhere. Oslo was not the biggest city on the planet, Even ran into people pretty much constantly. At the tram stop, at some park, at a café.

But Isak was nowhere to be seen.

And Even felt restless.

Isak had been around pretty much all the time since they had met – most of the time it had annoyed the shit out of Even, but he had sort of gotten used to Isak’s presence.

Seeing him buy coffee with his school backpack on, looking cute as fuck, seeing him sitting at the bar, looking hot as fuck, seeing him around town, looking pretty as fuck.

He was always sort of just there, right in Even’s reach, and Even was going crazy not knowing where he had gone. It wasn’t that he was missing him, not really. He didn’t even want to talk to him, or anything, it was more the nagging feeling for not _knowing_ where he was. It had been reassuring, having Isak just _there_.

He didn’t have Isak’s number, or last name for that matter, but he did manage to find him on facebook, using Elias’ account, and everyday without seeing Isak, the urge of just sending him a message became greater.

Just to check.

He needed to concentrate on exams, which was hard enough as it was, but the fact that the last time he had seen Isak, Even had just stood there, watching as some guy just took Isak home, was making him desperate.

He didn’t care about Isak much as a person, but he was only 17, and he didn’t deserve to be hurt. And Even didn’t know how to handle that he might have just stood there and let exactly that happen to him.

 

\--

 

Another week went by, painfully slow, and Even started looking for him everywhere, and it was getting close to obsessive.

“You need to stop,” Mikael pointed out when Even turned around for the thousands time when the door to the bar opened.

“Stop what?” Even mumbled, turning back around to his beer.

“Waiting around for Isak to show up,” Mikael said, shaking his head, “I thought him being gone was what you wanted.”

“I didn’t want it like _this_. For all I know that guy murdered him or whatever,” Even sighed, and Elias shook his head,

“I’m sure he is just fine. I can just message him on facebook if you want me to, I told you that.”

“I think it’s for the best,” Mikael shrugged, “he wasn’t respecting your boundaries, and someone was going to get hurt. It’s good that he’s gone.”

“He still needs to know that Isak’s okay, though,” Elias pointed out.

Mutta sighed,

“Can we talk about something other than Isak for a change? Just go by his school tomorrow and check if he’s there.”

“That’s a little creepy,” Even said.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about exactly that for about a million times now.

“It’s not creepy to make sure someone is okay. Especially with how shitfaced he was the last time you saw him,” Elias shrugged.

“Just leave the kid alone,” Mikael countered, and Even rolled his eyes,

“Ugh, guys,” he just groaned, before turning around again when the door opened.

“Okay, that’s it. No more Isak talk for tonight,” Mutta decided, waving towards the waiter almost like a drowning person trying to get saved, “let’s get drunk.”

They did, and Even went home with the waitress, and it was a pretty good evening.

When she went home afterwards, Isak still sort of reappeared in the back of Even’s mind.

 

\--

 

It took another week until Even finally saw him.

Even had been looking for him constantly, playing out scenarios in his head over and over, and all of the sudden, as if those past weeks had never happened, Isak was just there.

He was standing at the tram stop with a couple of other guys, looking casual and perfect as ever, and Even felt like Isak’s presence was almost surreal.

Even knew that he should just leave him be.

He was alive and he looked more than okay, and that really was all that Even needed to see.

And still, Even just couldn’t stop himself.

Not after over two insufferable long weeks of worrying and looking for Isak.

So without any further thinking, he walked over there, grabbing Isak’s bicep to turn him around to him,

“Where were you?!” Even hissed, pulling Isak a little to the side, avoiding how one of the guys eyed him.

“What do you mean, where was I?” Isak asked, a frown on his face.

“You come to my place, say that you can’t go home, then I see you at the club, so drunk off your ass that you can barely stand, and then you just disappear for two weeks? Who was that guy that took you home, anyways?” Even whisper-yelled, not sure how much Isak’s friends knew about this.

“Everything good?” one guy asked, still eyeing Even with obvious suspicion.

If he had time and cognitive capacity, Even would think that this seemed to be Isak’s Mikael.

“Yeah,” Isak waved him off, taking a few steps towards Even and away from his friends, and Even let go of his arm.

“So?” He asked, impatient, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Isak shook his head slightly, trying to process what was happening, and then shrugged, obviously unaffected by all this,

“I just had some shit to sort out. Eskild’s been helping me out.”

“Eskild.”

“Yeah. He’s the roommate of a friend of mine. Well, not exactly friend. It’s the best friend of my best friend’s ex-girlfriend.”

Even blinked a couple of times before shaking his head,

“Okay. So you knew him before he took you home that night?”

“Just- I mean, we’ve been chatting on Insta a little, and stuff. I met him at a couple of parties at their apartment, and things like that. He knows some stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Isak shrugged again,

“Just stuff. Personal stuff.”

“You needed help with personal stuff?”

Isak smiled, tilting his head, looking effortlessly adorable,

“Yes, Even. The kind of personal stuff that you don’t care about, because you only fuck people.”

Even sighed, smiling back a little,

“Fair,” he admitted, “so he just helped you out. And that’s it.”

“What are you asking, if I slept with him?” Isak asked, obviously challenging Even now, and Even felt more and more uncomfortable.

He just wanted to make sure Isak was alright.

And then he had been angry at Isak.

And now the tables had turned and he was looking like some jealous, possessive idiot.

“I thought you didn’t care,” Isak grinned, eyes practically sparkling.

“You were incredibly drunk. I’m just trying to be a decent person,” Even tried.

“Nothing happened, he just stood next to me while I threw up and then he took me home and gave me some water. Let me sleep in his bed. Didn’t make me sleep on the couch because he wasn’t a fucking baby about it, unlike some people. That’s it.”

“Okay.”

“I had no idea you were this possessive,” Isak smirked, tilting his head in that adorable way again.

“I’m not possessive. You were completely shitfaced and some guy just dragged you away. Anything could have happened.”

“Why did you let him, then?” Isak asked, raising his eyebrows.

“He- I didn’t know- I couldn’t-” Even tried, desperately searching for words, and Isak giggled.

_Fuck_ this kid.

“Issy K, tram’s here,” one of the guys called, and Isak grinned at Even, taking a step back,

“I’ll see you around?”

“Whatever.”

“I guess that’s _Even_ for ‘I’m glad you’re okay’,” Isak said coldly, before turning around, walking towards the tram, and it took Even all of his willpower not to drop his gaze to Isak’s perfect ass.

He just stared into nothing, until the tram was gone.

What the fuck was happening with him.

 

\--

 

Even didn’t see Isak in the next week, and he didn’t think about him much.

He was getting tired of him, of always being the braindead idiot in practically every conversation they had. Of Isak’s whole personality, of his way to manipulate Even. Of the way he always seemed to have the upper hand.

He also had a lot of work at university and after his classes, and he went out with his friends and slept with a couple of really pretty people.

Life was back to normal and just like Even liked it.

The next Saturday they went out, Even spotted him right away. He was leaning at the bar, with a beer in his hand, and again, he wasn’t alone. He was talking to some guy, obviously older, but who wasn’t older than Isak in this bar. He looked perfect, his curls freed from the snapback he usually wore, his shirt a little too big on his slim body, a little worn out, just enough to hang loose on his shoulders, showing off his collarbones.

Even wasn’t sure if Isak knew how good he looked like this.

He could imagine him standing in front of the mirror for a couple of hours, changing shirts about twenty times before settling on this one. But he could also see him grabbing a shirt off the floor, smelling it and throwing it on. He didn’t know much about Isak, actually, and maybe that was what intrigued him so much. Even though he really tried to fight it.

Even got a drink and got a guy to make out with, and it was all good.

At some point, though, when he was getting another beer, he saw Isak on the dancefloor. Dancing with another guy, close, almost grinding against each other, the guys hands on Isak’s hips, guiding them, and Isak followed, like Even remembered he always did.

So curious, so happy to be guided just ever so slightly.

Even didn’t really know what had gotten into him when he moved towards them, drink still in his hand, and started moving against Isak’s back, his free arm wrapping around Isak’s chest.

Isak grinned when he turned his head, raising his eyebrows when he saw Even,

“What are you doing?!” he half-yelled over the music, and even though they were barely touching, Even could feel the heat radiating from Isak’s body, and shit, it felt so good.

“What, isn’t this what you wanted?” Even teased, his lips close to Isak’s ear. He could already tell the other guy was losing interest, taking his hands away from Isak’s hips, who turned around in Even’s embrace.

“I wanted to have sex, and since I’m not going to have it with you, I’m trying my luck elsewhere,” Isak pointed out, but he was leaning against Even a little bit more, one hand moving up to Even’s bicep.

“What if you could have it with me?” Even asked.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to do here, he just knew that even though Isak was endlessly irritating, it sort of irritated him less when he was in his reach than when he was out of it – so what the hell.

“Do you really have to ask that?” Isak asked with a grin, “I thought I made it pretty clear that I’m pretty much hard every time I think about you. Us.”

“There is no us.”

Isak laughed, moving his arms up to lock them behind Even’s neck, tilting his head up.

Shit.

“Well,” Isak shrugged, “maybe there could be for the next hour.”

Even grinned back, moving his hands down Isak’s back slowly,

“As if you could ever last an hour.”

Isak giggled.

Because of course.

And then that heat that was radiating from Isak’s body was getting closer and closer, as Isak was moving to the music and closer towards Even, his lips dangerously close to Even’s, and Even just knew he had lost this battle.

“Let’s go home,” he said against Isak’s lips, and Isak chuckled, leaning back, his eyes a little challenging,

“Told you that you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me.”

Even rolled his eyes, gently tapping his fist against Isak’s jaw,

“Shut up.”

 

\--

 

Isak on top of him was a revelation and Even could not stop looking.

It had taken Isak a good while to actually move his hips down all the way, and Even could tell that his thighs were already tired, but man, all of that bare skin, Isak’s weight pushing him down, the way his head was tilted back, showing off miles and miles of skin and neck and muscle – Even was dying.

“You look so good,” he panted, hands moving up Isak’s thighs, feelings the muscles move under his fingers when Isak started slowly moving on top of him, “so delicious, fuck.”

Isak moaned, then changed the angle a little, then moaned again,

“Am I-“ he stopped to catch his breath, hips still moving, “Am I- Is this- Am I doing this right?”

“Well, how does it feel?” Even asked, his hands moving up to Isak’s hips, not guiding him, not leading him, just letting him experiment with speed and angles.

“It feels-“ Isak moaned again when he leaned back a little, “Feels really good, to be honest.”

“Then I’d say you’re doing everything right,” Even reassured him, his thumbs stroking Isak’s hips.

“Yeah? But does it feel- like, do you feel good?” Isak panted, not bothering to look at Even, too gone in his own pleasure.

But still he was asking. Which was so freaking cute.

“You feel fucking perfect on top of me, baby,” Even said, swallowing hard as Isak clenched around him.

“I don’t know how long I can, though,” Isak said breathlessly, leaning forward to place both of his hands on Even’s chest, hips rolling in slow waves.

It felt so fucking good that Even clenched his jaw, trying not to come.

“It’s okay. We can switch when you get tired,” Even said, and he just had to reach up, had to put his hand on Isak’s neck and pull him half way down, meeting him in a heated kiss.

Isak moaned at the change of angle, directly into Even’s mouth before their lips met, hungry and desperate.

They made out for a while, Isak kept rolling his hips, then he tried moving up and down a little, then he moved in little figures eight, trying and trying, and moaning and moaning, and Even had never felt this good from someone else shamelessly using him for pleasure.

“I can’t- Can you,” Isak tried after some time, sore lips pressed against Even’s, his hot breath mixing with Even’s.

Even nodded against Isak’s lips, pulling him closer, putting both of his feet up on the bed, both hands on Isak’s hips to make sure they stayed connected, before carefully turning them around.

“Shit,” Isak panted, and he sounded impressed, locking his feet behind Even’s thighs like the last time.

“Hm?”

“That’s gotta be impressive. In porn, they usually, like, pull out before they use a different position, and it’s all weird and awkward. This was smooth as fuck.”

Even laughed against Isak’s neck,

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What? That’s the only thing I can compare this to.”

“You really need to have sex with some different people at some point.”

“Why should I?” Isak asked, “I can just sleep with you. Impress me some more, come on.”

And Even didn’t want to brag, but with the volume in which Isak was moaning a couple of minutes later he just had to think that he had met that request.

Isak came first, of course, and this time Even didn’t manage to finish at the same time, which meant that Isak breathlessly asked him to pull out.

Which was fine, because Even took great pleasure in coming on him instead, making an even bigger mess on Isak’s stomach.

Then he lied down half on top of him, gently kissing him until their breaths were somewhere close to a normal rate again.

 

And then Isak giggled.

Even didn’t roll his eyes this time, just smiled and shook his head as he pushed some sweaty hair out of Isak’s face,

“What this time?”

“I don’t know,” Isak said, stretching a little, “just happy I guess. This was really good. Better than the first time, I think. Right?”

“I don’t know, I had fun both times,” Even shrugged, “but you seemed way more comfortable this time, which made it more fun for me, too.”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, running a hand through Even’s hair, “good.”

Even smiled, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips, before settling his head into the crook of Isak’s neck.

They stayed like this for a little while, until Isak started to shift under him,

“I should, like, clean up. This is starting to get… it’s, um-“

“Dried up come is not the best feeling in the world?” Even guessed, and Isak laughed breathlessly,

“No, not really. Plus, I’d really like not to lie on my back right now, but if I turn around, I’ll get it all over your sheets.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Even agreed, “you want to take a shower?”

Isak frowned,

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

Even thought about it for a second, before he shrugged,

“Fuck the rules.”

 

\--

 

“Good morning!”

“Good fucking morning to you, too, Jesus Christ,” Elias mumbled, staring at his coffee.

“Why are you so grumpy?”

“Same reason why you’re a fucking ray of sunshine this morning. I got zero sleep last night.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” Even said, not really feeling sorry at all.

“Where is baby snapback, anyways?” Elias asked, twisting his body to see if Isak was somewhere in sight.

“Sleeping,” Even admitted, taking a sip of his coffee as well when Mikael walked in,

“Good morning, Elias. Even,” he added, not looking particularly pleased, “congrats on all the sex.”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Even pointed out, shaking his head, leaning against the counter.

“I’m guessing it was baby snapback moaning like no tomorrow last night,” Mikael added, “and I’m guessing I don’t have to point out – once again – that this is a bad idea.”

“You really don’t,” Even agreed, “because it’s an awesome idea. I know I had this rule about sleeping with people just once, but Isak actually gets it. I made it clear that I don’t want a relationship, and he made it clear that he’s on board with that. More sex for both of us. It’s genius.”

“Mmm,” Mikael hummed, “leaving out the part where he’s a 17 year old baby over the top in love with you.”

“You need to give him some more credit. I’m pretty sure that 17 year old baby is smarter than you,” Even teased, gently kicking Mikael’s thigh, before filling another mug with coffee.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re the one over the top in love,” Elias mumbled, and Even rolled his eyes,

“You know, if you don’t like how I’m running my sex life, maybe try getting one of your own.”

 

\--

 

“So,” Even said, watching as Isak pulled his boxers over his ass.

His skin was still a little reddened here and there, from the – Even had to admit – quite good morning sex they just had, and it was a good look on him.

“So,” Isak echoed, reaching for his jeans.

Even didn’t miss the tiny wince on the boy’s face at the movement.

“I just wanted to make sure we’re still on the same page,” Even said.

He was still lying in bed, satisfied and relaxed, not trying to cover up his naked body.

“The page where you desperately tried to resist me, but couldn’t?” Isak smirked, buttoning up his jeans.

Even rolled his eyes,

“The page where I’ve taken pity on you and your horny ass and it doesn’t mean that I have feelings for you or anything.”

“I like my version better,” Isak decided, pulling his shirt over his head.

Damn those fucking curls.

“Well, you understand that this was still a one night stand, though, right?” Even tried again.

“I don’t know about you, but my IQ allows me to do simple math, and after the third time it’s not really a _one_ night stand anymore,” Isak teased.

“Well, let’s call it casual sex, then,” Even rolled his eyes, watching Isak pull his hoodie on, zipping it up.

The sleeves were just slightly too long and for some reason, Isak’s half-covered hands looked incredibly adorable.

“So, does that mean that now that the spell of the one time rule is broken, I can actually hope for a repeat?” Isak asked, “Like, friends with benefits style?”

“Friends with benefits would imply that we’re friends.”

“Oh, right, totally forgot that you’re emotionally unavailable,” Isak joked, voice all teasing, and Even rolled his eyes,

“I am emotionally available. Just not to you.”

“Ah, burn,” Isak grinned, “anyways, I should go. Can I get your number or something?”

“What would you need that for?”

“I can’t come to the café every time I’m horny and beg for _casual sex_. A cup of coffee costs 45 kroner. I would just message you on facebook, like a normal person, but you’re not on there. Or insta.”

“You noticed that, huh?”

“Of course I noticed that, I told you I’m insanely into you. What kind of person doesn’t look up their crush on Facebook?”

Even rolled his eyes, reaching for his phone and then holding it out for Isak to type,

“Give me your number, then.”

“It’s a shame you don’t have social media, though,” Isak sighed, saving his number, handing the phone back, “the only pictures of you I can jerk off to are on Elias’ Instagram.”

“Ugh, Isak. You jerk off to pictures of me?!”

“I’m a horny teenager, I jerk off to everything,” Isak said, walking over to Even, putting his hands next to Even’s head, leaning down, “I’m insatiable,” he said against Even’s lips, before pressing a deep kiss to them, “you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Even just laughed, but as Isak turned around and walked out of his room, Even realized that the boy might just be right about that one.

 

* * *

 

**19:11**

**baby snapback**

 

I’m horny

 

ok

are you stating a fact or do you want something?

 

I want something

sex

to be more specific

 

ah

I’m going out tonight

 

meaning?

 

meaning I’ll be at the club

you should come

if I don’t find anyone better I’ll take you home

 

and if you do find someone else

 

guess that’s a chance you’ll have to take

 

asshole

see you there

 

* * *

 

“So, I guess you didn’t find anyone better than me,” Isak teased, breath hot against Even’s lips.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I already fucked a guy much hotter than you in the bathroom hours ago,” Even panted, hands moving to pull Isak’s shirt over his head, “Just figured that you’d be the perfect way to end the evening, because you already know you’re not welcome here.”

“You know,” Isak said, popping open the buttons of Even’s jeans, “one of those times you’re going to sleep with me and you won’t be able to blame it on pity and convenience.”

“But it is pity and convenience.”

“Oh please,” Isak giggled, before he dropped to his knees, and Even couldn’t help to be puzzled for a second.

Isak seemed so completely immune to Even’s comments, and Even wasn’t sure if Isak just didn’t believe him, or if he just didn’t care. It sort of seemed like casual sex was everything Isak really wanted, and Even was fine with that. He just couldn’t place some of the comments, some of the teasing, and he just didn’t get Isak.

But all of his helpless and unsuccessful attempts to understand Isak went to hell when Isak started to slowly take him into his mouth.

He was still terrible at this, coughing and pulling away and asking Even the most ridiculous questions in between, as if Even had enough blood in his brain to even think about Isak’s genuine concern about how he was moving his tongue and if that was pleasurable enough.

But he was getting better.

He was getting so much better.

 

* * *

 

**03:29**

**baby snapback**

 

where are you

 

going home

 

can I come

 

not tonight

 

why not

 

met a girl

we’re going to her place

that’s probably not your style

 

girls or threesomes

 

both?

 

well, I guess girls are not

can’t really say much about threesomes

but I’d say I’d be into it if you’re there

 

nice try

good night baby snapback

 

it will not be a good night!

at least send me a dic pic so I have something to look at while jerking off

that pic from you in a bathing shorts from your vacation two years ago isn’t cutting it anymore

 

oh dear lord

please teach yourself how to look up porn on the internet

 

haha trust me I know how to

I’m just into quality you know

 

high quality dicks

 

mhm

 

good night isak

 

:(

jerk

 

* * *

 

“Can I ask you something?” Isak asked, still breathless, his hair curling just a little bit from sweat, his skin glowing in the dimmed light.

Even grinned as he got up, throwing the condom out,

“What?”

“You said that you also, um, do this.”

“Do what?”

“Have sex… this way around. Like, bottom, or whatever.”

Even chuckled, and Isak rolled his eyes,

“Stop making fun of me! So, you said that you also did that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you mind if we… would try that?”

“You want to top,” Even translated, and Isak blushed beautifully.

He looked down, hiding his face in his pillow, but not enough, his eyes were still lying on Even, trying to read his reaction.

“I mean, I’ve never done that before. And it’s not like I don’t like what we’re doing now. I do.”

“Yeah, Isak, it’s pretty obvious that you do. Mikael and Elias are still pissed at me for fucking someone this loud.”

Isak blushed again, hiding his shy grin in his pillow, before looking up again, and Even was, once again, impressed with how brave Isak was.

“So,” he said, looking straight at Even, “could we?”

Even walked back over to the bed, lying down next to Isak, turning his head to look at him,

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you want to try, we can try.”

“Thanks. Or I mean- I don’t know. Thanks, I guess,” Isak rambled, blushing again, “I’d just- I’ve been thinking about, you know, trying it. It’s so weird, because it’s like- I have no idea what I’m into, right? I mean, that’s a thing, right, being a bottom or a top, whatever, and I don’t even know. I could be into something super weird and not even know, because I haven’t tried it.”

Even laughed, rolling over a little to press a kiss against Isak’s lips,

“You _do_ struck me as the kinky type,” he teased, gently smacking Isak’s ass.

“Are you the kinky type?” Isak asked, that curious glance in his eyes.

“I’m the type that likes peace and quiet after sex,” Even pointed out, eyes moving to the door, and then back to Isak, who groaned, rolling out of bed,

“Fine, fine,” he reached for his boxers, pulling them on, “you know, it’s a shame that I’m gay, because with all that senseless walking around the city I have to do every time after we have sex, I’m probably a pro at not falling asleep after sex.”

“What do you mean, walking around the city? Don’t you just head home? Where do you live, anyways?”

“Um, no, that’s what I meant. I live- it’s not important. I’ve just been doing a whole lot of walking right after sex,” Isak grinned, sitting down on the bed as he put his socks back on.

“Well, if you weren’t so clingy, I would let you stay sometimes,” Even teased, reaching out to paint an invisible line down Isak’s back.

“I’m not clingy,” Isak rolled his eyes, pulling his jeans up.

“Please, if you’re not clingy, I don’t know who is!”

“Well, to you, every person with basic human needs would seem clingy, I guess,” Isak shrugged, getting up to pull his shirt over his head.

“Guess that’s true,” Even admitted, turning to lie on his back as Isak zipped up his hoodie and then put his snapback on.

“I’ll see you around?” He asked, hand buried in the pockets of his hoodie, his head tilted slightly.

He looked so cute, Even almost wanted to ask him to stay.

“Absolutely, baby snapback,” Even said, “take care of yourself, okay?”

“Will do,” Isak said, “text me when you’re reaching that point again where you can’t resist me but need me to act like a horny disaster to justify fucking me. Because I will, you know.”

Even rolled his eyes,

“Fuck you.”

Isak giggled, walking over to the bed, leaning down, mouth very close to Even’s,

“Fuck you, too,” he said, in an almost loving way, before he pulled back, pushing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie again as he walked out of Even’s room.

And despite being the one cuddled up in bed right after sex instead of walking through Oslo’s streets, Even had some trouble falling asleep.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> As some of you know, I'm not on Twitter anymore, because I was getting bullied for having depression all the time, and there's only so much I can take.
> 
> I really didn't want to continue posting this story, but I also have difficulties with leaving projects unfinished and some of you did tell me that reading updates like these do make a bad day manageable sometimes, so if that's true it's worth it.
> 
> I won't be answering any comments, it's just too time consuming and I don't feel like I get so much out of it. Comments containing thoughts that go against my belief and critique my writing are welcome, hateful comments will be deleted, I don't have the energy for it anymore.
> 
> alt er love. I'm done saying be kind.

* * *

 

“Have you talked to Isak lately?”

Even shrugged,

“Yeah, he was here a couple of days ago, I think.”

Elias rolled his eyes, handing Even a dishtowel,

“I didn’t ask when you guys had sex, I asked if you _talked_ to him lately.”

It was one of those slow, lazy Sundays that Even liked so much, and Elias had decided that it would be just perfect to use Even’s lying around time to clean their kitchen. Currently, Even was cleaning the fridge, while Elias was scrubbing the inside of their oven.

“We don’t really do that all too much,” Even admitted.

Which was sort of a lie.

They did talk. Or more specifically, Isak talked. All the goddamn time. Before sex, when Even really wanted to get him naked, and during sex, which normally led to Even kissing his breath away, and of course, after sex, when Even wanted sleep and peace and quiet. But the topics they were covering were probably not especially in line with what Elias was trying to hint at.

“Yeah, I noticed. You should really talk to him, though.”

“Why? What about?”

“I just- I ran into him a couple of times after your, um, encounters–“

Even snorted.

“—and I think you really need to pay some more attention to him.”

“I don’t need to do anything. He’s not my responsibility, if he wants attention he can look somewhere else. You seem to be more than willing to give it to him.”

Elias rolled his eyes, wetting the sponge he was using in the by now pretty dirty water,

“I give every human being attention when they stumble out of my apartment at four in the morning. You should try doing the same.”

“Why?”

“Because the kid is hopelessly in love with you, that’s why.”

“No, he’s not,” Even frowned, “it’s just sexual.”

“For you,” Elias said, “not for him.”

“Did he say that to you?” Even asked, even more irritated.

He couldn’t really image a scenario where Elias and Isak had a long heart to heart right after Isak had been in his very own bed.

“No, he didn’t, but I – other than some people – am not a heartless idiot. He’s in love with you, and I won’t tell you that you should stop seeing him-“

“I’m not _seeing_ him.”

“—or that you should do anything about it, I just think it’d be fair to make it clear to him that you don’t feel the same. And that you’re not going to.”

“He knows that, though.”

“Yeah, on some level he does, but come on, the only thing that kid has to sort of learn about relationships is porn and romcoms. Name a romcom where people don’t magically fall in love after having casual sex.”

Even stared at him for a couple of very long seconds, before snapping his fingers,

“500 days of summer!”

“Okay, first of all, nice try, second of all, he did fall in love with her.”

“He was in love with her before they started having sex.”

“Exactly, and then he hoped she would eventually feel the same,” Elias explained.

“Ugh.”

“I’m not trying to pull a Mikael and tell you what to do. For all I care you can keep having sex with him and not care about his feelings, but drop the whole ‘It’s not my responsibility’ act. You are sleeping with him. Of course it’s your responsibility. Just because you told him once that you don’t have feelings for him does not mean that you can just ignore his.”

Even sighed, leaning his forehead against he sparkling clean fridge for a second,

“Fine. I’ll talk to him. What should I do, when he actually is in love with me?”

“Well, I don’t know. Why don’t you try involving him in a decision for once?” Elias suggested, and Even rolled his eyes again.

He felt stupid.

It was one of the things he hated most about Isak. Ever since that damn kid showed up, everyone was treating Even like he was some dumb child that did not know how to communicate. Everyone including Isak.

“Fine,” he just mumbled, closing the fridge, “are you up for a round of FIFA?”

“We haven’t cleaned the shelves yet.”

“Mikael is always talking about equality, let him clean for once,” Even suggested, and Elias was quick to agree.

Even smiled. Getting his ass kicked at FIFA – because who was he kidding – was exactly what he needed right now.

 

\--

 

Isak naked was still one of Even’s most treasured views, and the lighting tonight made him look especially glowing.

Well, the lack of lighting. It was summer enough for Oslo not to get dark anymore, but the sort of dimmed lighting did wonders to Isak’s wet lips and slightly sweaty curls. But then again, every type of lighting seemed to beautifully enhance his features.

“Nervous?” Even asked gently, lips still against Isak’s neck.

“No,” Isak lied, hands wandering up and down Even’s body, his hips grinding against Even’s in that delicious rhythm that Isak liked to use, and that had Even sweating and moaning in no time.

Even just pressed their lips together in a breathless kiss in response, before turning away, letting Isak attack his neck, while Even stretched his body slightly to get lube and a condom out, pushing both into Isak’s hands.

“Should I- like- do you need-“

“No, you don’t have to finger me,” Even guessed the answer to Isak’s attempt to ask a question.

“Why not?” Isak asked, sitting back slightly, fumbling around with the condom.

“It’s just practice, once you’re a little more, I don’t know, used to it, you don’t need fingers anymore,” Even explained, sitting up as well, putting his hands over Isak’s,

“Have you ever used a condom? On yourself?”

“Why would I use a condom on myself?” Isak asked, tone annoyed, but Even could tell he was mostly nervous.

“Do you want some help?” Even asked, leaning closer, kissing the corner of Isak’s lips.

“Yeah,” Isak just breathed, leaning in as well, connecting their lips. Even gently guided Isak’s fingers while they were kissing, getting the condom out of the package.

Isak looked down, panting hard while Even guided his hands as he rolled down the condom, and then leaned in for another heated kiss.

Even reached for the lube while they were making out, coating Isak’s dick in it, before leaning back again, eyes on Isak,

“Just- don’t think too much.”

Isak nodded, getting into position, pushing his dick against Even’s hole, eyes wide as he looked up,

“Do I just-“

“Yeah, just push in,” Even encouraged, voice still gentle.

Isak slowly breached him, panting hard as he kept pushing in, slow and at the same time way too fast at some points. It was by no means a nice, long slide in, but Even had had worse.

“Okay?” Isak asked, and Even nodded, pulling Isak closer, until the boy was lying between his legs, and they started kissing again, Isak’s breath way too quick for how little they were actually doing.

“Now you start moving,” Even suggested, moving his hands down to Isak’s hips, gently pushing them off of him, before pulling them closer again.

Isak, smart, clever baby Isak, got the idea immediately and started moving on his own, just long, slow strokes, still a little bit shaky, but he was getting there.

“Oh my god,” he panted, his forehead sweaty and sticky against Even’s.

“Good?”

“Oh my god,” Isak repeated, and Even chuckled, and Isak gasped at that,

“Oh fuck.”

Even smiled, pushing his chin up to steal a couple of quick heated kisses.

“What should I- god fuck- should I- like, is it good like this?”

“Yeah,” Even said, running a hand through Isak’s hair, “go a little quicker if you can. All the way in.”

“Won’t that hurt?”

“Nah, don’t worry. It feels just as good as you feel when I’m inside you,” Even promised, one hand sliding down to Isak’s cheek.

“Yeah?” Isak asked with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Even whispered back, and Isak’s smile grew wider.

He moved with a little more rhythm, and Even moaned quietly at that, while Isak stared at him, still panting, leaning their foreheads together, lacing their hands together.

And all of a sudden the thought that Elias was right a couple of days ago, that he really, really needed to have a chat with Isak, crossed Even’s mind.

Luckily, he didn’t have much time to think about it, because Isak was doing a really good job distracting him,

“You feel so fucking good.”

“So do you,” Even moaned.

Isak was much more quiet than normally, obviously trying to hold back, and Even missed his moans a little.

“You can go a little quicker if you want to,” Even suggested, hands slowly moving out of Isak’s to move down again, guiding his movements.

Isak did, and it was starting to be actually really good. Isak wasn’t aiming at anything, but even if he didn’t hit his prostate, this still felt pretty nice, and Even was just starting to enjoy himself when Isak moaned on top of him.

His thrusts got a little quicker, a little harder, and before Even had the chance to actually enjoy the change of pace, Isak was already collapsing on top of him, panting hard.

Even just smiled, running a hand through Isak’s hair again, giving him a second to calm down.

Isak looked up after a very long minute, clouded eyes clearing up in what could only be describes as painful realization,

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Even grinned, couldn’t help but be amused at Isak’s obvious shame,

“It’s fine.”

It really was. The sex hadn’t been. It surely wasn’t the worst Even had ever had, far from it, but if this would have been a regular one night stand, Even would have been disappointed as hell. But it wasn’t a one night stand, it was Isak. And with Isak, Even had sort of stopped thinking about sex being good or bad. Everything he did with Isak was fascinating, because Isak was fascinating.

“It’s not! Oh god, I’m so sorry, I was getting so much better at that!”

He was, Even had to admit. When Isak bottomed, he had impressive stamina for someone who was so new to this.

“It’s really fine, Isak,” Even promised, and Isak hid his face in the crook of Even’s neck as he slowly pulled out, one hand on his dick to hold onto the condom, very textbook, Even thought.

“I know you’re being nice and all, but Even, you can’t tell me that this did anything at all for you,” Isak whined, hiding his face in Even’s pillow now.

“Well,” Even admitted.

“Oh my god!”

“Just- chill out for a second. Practice makes perfect, you can’t expect the first time to be amazing.”

“My first time _was_ perfect,” Isak shot back, “but apparently I suck at sex.”

“Speaking of sucking…”

Isak giggled, bashfully looking up at Even,

“Yeah? You’re going to let me near your dick again after this disaster?”

“I might,” Even smiled, and Isak crawled up a little to press their lips together, and Even deepened the kiss, pushing one hand into Isak’s hair.

“Thank you for not being a dick about it,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips.

Isak started kissing his way down before Even could answer, and his blowjob surely made up for everything that had happened before.

 

“I should get going,” Isak said, getting up, reaching for his underwear.

It was late, but it was still light out, which sort of made Even feel okay about the fact that he was throwing Isak out at two in the morning.

“Wait. We need to talk for a second,” Even said, and he realized that he already sounded annoyed about it.

But Elias was maybe kind of sort of right in some way, and Even knew that he wouldn’t stop annoying him if he didn’t do this.

“What about?” Isak asked, pulling his jeans up, before sitting down on the bed, his socks in hand.

“Um. Elias mentioned that- um, this is weird. But, I assumed that we were on the same page, about this being casual sex and nothing more, and Elias mentioned that you might… um, be in love with me or something.”

Isak snorted, pulling his sock up,

“Seriously? It took you two months and a heart to heart with Elias to figure that out?”

“I- what?”

Isak laughed, shaking his head,

“I’ve literally been calling you my crush half this time, I told you I’m insanely into you, what, a hundred times? Of course I’m in love with you, idiot.”

“I- what?”

Isak grinned as he got up, reaching for his shirt,

“This can’t seriously be news to you.”

“I just assumed that you got that we were just- having sex, and that I didn’t want anything more than that.”

Isak frowned,

“So?”

Even sat up, getting slightly annoyed,

“What do you mean, so?”

“What does that have to do with anything? I know you don’t want a relationship and you obviously don’t have feelings for me – or anyone besides yourself, for that matter – and I know we just have sex, but non of these things mean that I can’t be in love with you.”

Even opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

Isak was kind of right about that, and it made Even insecure. What was he supposed to do with this information now?

“Maybe we shouldn’t… do this anymore.”

“Ok. Why exactly?”

Even opened his mouth, then closed it again, shaking his head slightly, hoping it would possibly give him the wisdom to have an answer to pretty much anything Isak was saying.

“Because you’re just… it’s just not going to work, you know.”

“How is casual sex not going to work? I have been in love with you this whole time, and it worked great,” Isak argued, before pausing, a grin spreading on his face, “well, I’ll admit it didn’t work that great today.”

Even couldn’t help but grin as well, and for a second, they just grinned at each other like the fucking idiots they obviously were.

Or, well, Even was. He was starting to think that Isak was some kind of genius.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Isak. And I don’t want to be your boyfriend, I don’t want a relationship at all. I don’t want you like that.”

Isak shrugged,

“Okay. Unlike you, I’m able to pick up simple signs of non-verbal communication, so you’re not telling me anything new here.”

“I-“

“Listen, Even, nothing has changed. We’re on the same page, I know this is not magically going to turn into a cheesy boyfriend-boyfriend relationship. But I also know that you care about me. We literally wouldn’t have this conversation if you didn’t. That’s enough for me. I’m fine… with you caring about me. You don’t have to love me.”

Even took a deep breath, frowning,

“But… are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m not expecting anything from you. Nothing has changed for me.”

“I don’t know, Iss. This situation has never turned out well, you know. This is why I don’t sleep with people regularly in the first place.”

Isak shrugged,

“Well, that’s your call, of course. I want this. And I want it with someone who cares about me. Not someone who is going to kill me and put me in their freezer,” he added, a grin on his lips, as he walked over to Even’s bed, straddling him.

He was wearing his hoodie, sleeves slightly pulled over his hands again,

“Someone who is nice about the sex being horribly bad…”

“It wasn’t _horribly_ bad,” Even smiled, hands moving up Isak’s thighs.

“Someone who can’t keep their hands off of me, even when they’re trying…”

“Shut up.”

“I should go,” Isak smiled, leaning in for a slow, deep kiss, obviously teasing.

“Yeah, you should.”

In the end, though, he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

**baby snapback**

**(01:21)**

 

hey can I sleep at your place tonight?

 

I sort of have company

 

are they any good?

 

they are going to get annoyed if I keep staring at my phone

what happened anyways I saw you hooking up with that hot guy at the club

stay at his place

 

yeah he was really good at

things

 

but?

still afraid someone will kill you and put you in your freezer?

 

I doubt it he fell asleep after

but it’s such a long walk to school tomorrow

 

haha

thought you were good at walking around the city

 

yeah at night

not at seven in the fucking morning

 

just go home

I’m busy

 

jupp

see you around

 

* * *

 

 

**(01:44)**

 

what did you do with that guy btw?

 

hah

you’d love to know that wouldn’t you ;)

 

* * *

 

 

“Like that?”

“Yeah, keep moving.”

Isak panted at that, his thrusts steady and deep, and Even felt so fucking good.

You could say what you wanted about Isak, but he was a fast learner.

“Remember what I said about aiming for- _shit_ , yes.”

A really fast learner.

“You feel so fucking good,” Isak moaned into Even’s ear, and god, Even was glad that he was back to being loud again.

Even pulled him down, crossing his legs behind Isak’s ass, pulling him closer, as they kissed, heated and heavy and with way too much spit. Isak panted into Even’s mouth, hard and hot, before he kissed down, sucking and kissing at Even’s neck.

Even was honestly impressed.

Isak moaned loudly into Even’s ear, pushing himself up to his hands again,

“Touch yourself,” he instructed Even, and it was obvious that he wouldn’t be able to do this much longer.

Even’s hand moved down, and even though Isak came a couple of thrusts later, Even didn’t really mind jerking off to a panting Isak on top of him, still buried inside of him as he tried to calm down. He came between them, while Isak was kissing him through it. And then they lied there, uselessly panting together.

Isak giggled.

Even smiled.

“God that was good,” Isak sighed happily against Even’s shoulder.

“You have gotten some practice,” Even grinned, stretching under him.

“Mhm,” Isak confirmed.

“Did you have sex with that guy I saw you with?”

“Which of them?” Isak asked playfully, pinching Even’s nipple.

Even rolled his eyes. Isak had admittedly been pretty active whenever he was going out. Most nights, he was pressed against Even at some point during the night, but some other nights, he went home with other guys.

Just like Even went home with other people.

“Any of them.”

“I never slept with any of them, it’s always just blowjobs and… um, fingers, sometimes.”

Even hummed, drawing patterns on Isak’s back,

“Why not more?”

“I don’t know, I don’t feel ready. I’m trying to build up my confidence with you, kind of like training, you know? I don’t feel like explaining to every one of them that I’m a virgin and have the stamina of a fucking rabbit.”

Even burst out laughing, shaking his head,

“You should give yourself a little more credit.”

“Aww, you’re such a softie, complimenting my sex skills,” Isak teased, gently biting Even’s shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Even said, ruffling Isak’s hair.

Isak just giggled.

“Have you figured it out yet?” Even asked, curious as ever.

Because everything considering Isak made him curious.

“Figured out what?”

“What you like better? Top or bottom?”

“I don’t know. It depends. Both is pretty awesome.”

Even chuckled at that, and Isak lifted his head, eyes glowing with the same curiosity,

“What about you?”

Even thought about it for a second, before he shrugged,

“With you, topping.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Isak rolled his eyes at the obvious hint at him coming too fast, shoving Even a little before lying down again.

They were doing this way too often. _Lingering_ after sex. Even had given up on throwing Isak out every night, mostly because he was too lazy and it didn’t really bother him when Isak slept over. He had no idea what was going on in Isak’s life, and he didn’t really care enough to ask, but if Isak wanted to sleep over, then Even wasn’t objecting to it anymore. Sometimes, Isak would just get up himself and leave, but the nights he didn’t, Even didn’t really care that he stayed. All it meant was morning sex before uni, and honestly, how could he object to that.

“You want to shower?” Even asked after some more lying around, and Isak shrugged,

“I guess.”

“You’re so lazy, jesus,” Even grinned, pinching Isak’s side.

“I really don’t get the idea of showering after sex,” Isak mumbled, rubbing his head against Even’s chest like a kitten.

“No?” Even teased, “you don’t get the concept of showering when you’re covered in sweat and sperm?”

Isak giggled,

“Well, I’ll still be covered in sweat and sperm tomorrow morning. Right now I’m sleepy.”

“Come on, dirty boy, get your sweaty ass out of my bed,” Even ordered, poking at Isak’s sides until Isak squirmed away from him.

“Will you give me a blowjob in the shower?”

“We kind of have this rule about sex in our common spaces,” Even said, reaching for two clean pairs of boxers.

He was starting to accept he would probably not get them back any time soon.

Isak grinned at him, raising an eyebrow,

“Since when do your rules apply to me?”

Even sighed.

They didn’t.

 

\--

 

“I fucking hate that class and that fucking professor!”

“I know, Even, but it’s not that bad if-“

“Not that bad? You do realize that I need to pass that class, right? And by now, I don’t have time to fix whatever that shady professor wants me to fix, because he didn’t reply to any of my mails, he only told me that my concept was approved, which sort of led me to believe he wouldn’t go off like this and make me change literally everything about it last minute!”

Even ran a hand through his hair, and Mikael sighed, opening the fridge to get them a beer,

“I get it. I do. If it was me, I’d be just as pissed off, really. You have every right to be pissed.”

“Yeah thanks, that doesn’t help me at fucking all. I don’t know how to fix this and if he just fails me, there’s really nothing I can do about it.”

“Well, theoretically, you can always try to fight back, but I get that that would be even more work and stress,” Mikael admitted, handing Even his beer, before sitting down on the opposite side of the table,

“Can I help you with anything?”

Even shrugged, taking a sip from his beer,

“I doubt it. I have to re-write most of the script, and then try and use what material I have, and I doubt that that will even work, so I most likely will have to shoot something new. Which is pretty impossible to do in what, a week?”

“Sorry, dude,” Mikael said, wincing, “that this happened. That I can’t help.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Even mumbled, rolling his eyes when his phone vibrated,

“If this is another mail from asshole professor I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

 

* * *

 

**baby snapback**

**(19:02)**

 

can I come over?

 

not in the mood

 

huh?

you’re always in the mood

 

no

you’re always in the mood

I just go with it because you won’t leave me the fuck alone

 

ooook

wtf happened why are you being a jerk

 

nothing that concerns you

 

you’re being an asshole so it does concern me

i’m coming over

 

isak seriously

listen for once and stay the fuck away

 

I don’t know what you’re so hissy about but sex is a good coping mechanism

science

 

don’t bother coming over

I don’t want to deal with you

I mean it

 

yeah yeah sure

see you in 10

 

* * *

 

 

Even rolled his eyes, throwing his phone on the table in defeat.

“What is it?” Mikael asked with a frown, “asshole professor again?”

“Nah, it’s just Isak,” Even sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“What does he want?”

“To come over.”

“Jesus, does that kid not have a home or something?” Mikael asked, rolling his eyes.

“The fuck do I know,” Even shrugged, running his hand through his hair, “he’s just so fucking annoying and I’m really not in the mood to see anyone right now.”

“Well, you’re mean to Isak all the time, so your mood probably won’t shock him, so there’s that.”

“Since when are you pro-Isak?” Even asked with a frown.

“I’m so not pro-Isak,” Mikael stressed, taking another sip of his beer, “but if you want to be a dick to someone all night, it might as well be him.”

“Ugh,” Even grumbled, “I just want some peace and quiet for once, and I don’t have time to deal with him and his shit. I need to finish the fucking project, not deal with Isak.”

“And him not listening to you is one of the reasons why I’m not pro-Isak. He doesn’t respect boundaries.”

To be fair, Even was doing a pretty poor job giving him any lately.

Isak was allowed to do pretty much anything by now. Lingering after sex had slowly turned into sleeping over and having breakfast together, showering together, and lately, Isak had been wearing Even’s clothes after staying over more often than not.

“He’s just- annoying,” Even shrugged, “and I don’t have time for him.”

They both rolled their eyes when the doorbell rang.

“Just don’t answer it,” Mikael shrugged, “he’ll get the message.”

Even nodded, taking another sip of his beer, looking out the window, looking at his fingernails, taking another sip of his beer, before he cursed and got up.

Who was he kidding?

 

\--

 

Even was still in a bad mood, even though the sex had been pretty sensational if he was being honest.

Taking Isak from behind had been more and more of a regular thing between them, and by now, Isak not only didn’t mind it getting a little rougher, he was pretty much begging for it.

It had been hard and quick and unromantic, everything Even had needed, and still, his mood was horrible. Isak was sleeping in his bed, while Even was trying and failing to fix his project.

He was seriously mad at the professor and the whole system that did not allow him to do anything but sit here and do exactly what some professor told him to do, he felt powerless and pissed off and incapable and those were some of the worst feelings he could possibly imagine.

It was well after three in the morning by now, and he was still struggling to get it right.

He frowned when he heard Isak get up, and looked up to him walking over to the couch, naked body wrapped in Even’s blanket.

“Still working on that project?” Isak asked, walking past Even and towards his desk, getting the bottle of water that was standing there.

“Your observational skills never cease to impress,” Even mumbled as he kept typing.

Isak took a sip of water, before he walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Even.

He smelled like sleep and like Isak.

“Looks complicated.”

“Compared to getting rid of your desperate, annoying ass, it’s a fucking walk in the park,” Even shot back, clicking on a new file to check if it was usable for his new script.

Isak just hummed and moved a little closer, his body gently leaned against Even’s now. He was warm from sleep, as he gently put his arm around Even’s shoulder, moving closer, pressing a tiny kiss against Even’s ear,

“Being mean to me has never really worked. You should try a new tactic.”

Then he started pressing slow, calming kisses against Even’s neck, while his hand started playing with Even’s hair.

It was far from sexual, it was comforting, slow and warm and loving.

Even rolled his eyes, moving his head away from Isak a little,

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Isak smiled, his other hand coming up to gently stroke Even’s cheek, as he pressed another kiss against Even’s jaw,

“I’m killing you with kindness,” he quietly said into Even’s ear, “It’s proven to be a highly effective technique for achieving one’s goals.”

He pulled back a little bit, his hand lying on Even’s chest now, his nose was gently moving over Even’s neck, and his hand was buried in Even’s hair, altering between playing with loose strands and massaging Even’s scalp.

Even breathed out, slow, and deep, before he turned back to his project.

He was tired and too annoyed to get rid of Isak.

And somehow, it was easier to work with Isak’s warm body next to him.

 

\--

 

“Wait, you finished you whole project in three days?” Mikael asked, obviously shocked.

“Yeah,” Even grinned, playing with his beer bottle.

“And this wouldn’t by any chance have anything to do with the fact that Isak barely left our apartment during those days?” Elias asked, eyebrows raised.

Even rolled his eyes,

“I needed distraction, he needed a place to stay, it was just- smart.”

“Yeah, right,” Elias laughed, “when are you going to end this poor guy’s misery and just be with him?”

“You know I don’t do that,” Even frowned.

“There’s quite a lot of things you didn’t do before he came along,” Elias pointed out, tapping his bottle against Even’s.

“Okay, can we just celebrate Even’s huge success story without talking about Isak?” Mikael sighed, raising his bottle.

Even held out his fist for Mikael to bump it,

“Thank you!”

It was a good night. They celebrated, and the got drunk, and Even loved nights like those. When it was time to go home, he thought about taking someone with him. He was in the mood for some celebration sex.

Isak wasn’t at the club tonight, and the other people that caught Even’s eye weren’t quite… right.

 

* * *

 

**baby snapback**

**(02:18)**

 

where are you baby snapback

 

um

elsewhere

what’s up

 

want to come over

 

jesus fucking christ

did you just admit that you want me in your bed out of like free will

 

are you going to be a drama queen about it

 

no

I’m not you

 

funny

so are you coming

offer’s good for 15 minutes max

 

fucker

I’m on my way

 

where were you

 

I was sleeping in someone else’s basement

 

haha

idiot

 

just so you know, if I come now I’ll get breakfast in the morning

 

offer’s been withdrawn

 

eggs and bacon

 

shut up and get your ass over here

 

eggs and bacon or your not getting anywhere near this ass tonight

 

I regret texting you in the first place

 

no you don’t

do we have a deal

 

…

eggs and bacon it is

 

sweet

be there in 10

 

* * *

 

 

“Guess what!”

Even chuckled at how excited Isak sounded, and stepped aside as he let Isak in,

“What?” he asked, walking back to his room, as Isak toed off his shoes before following him, closing the door behind them,

“I had sex with someone else!”

Even grinned, raising his eyebrows,

“Yeah? Who? How was it?”

Isak grinned, beaming with pride, as he flopped down on Even’s bed, and he looked so cute and confident that Even sort of felt the need to straddle him.

“A guy I met at the club the other day. You know, the one I was making out with when you left with that blonde girl?”

Even thought about it for a second, before he nodded.

Shit, yes, he remembered that guy Isak had been making out with that evening and he was, indeed, burning hot.

“Impressive. He was hot.”

“Takk,” Isak said, hands moving up and down Even’s thighs, while Even moved his over Isak’s chest.

“So, what did you do?”

“We went to his place, and just made out, got naked, that stuff,” Isak said, gesturing with his hands, “and then we got into bed, and he sucked my dick for a while, which was pretty good. And then he fingered me, and then he fucked me.”

“Nice,” Even said, licking his lips as he pushed his hands under Isak’s shirt, and over his skin, “was it good?”

“The fingering part wasn’t especially good. I think he just did it because he was worried about hurting me, but at some point I was just like… if you’re not going to try to make this good, then just fucking get to the next step.”

Even laughed, pushing Isak’s shirt up as he moved his hands higher,

“Yeah, I see what you mean. But other than that?”

“Other than that it was pretty good. He wasn’t as big as you, which I first thought would make things easier, but once we were fucking I was sort of starting to miss it,” Isak teased, moving one of his hands over Even’s dick, gently stroking it through Even’s sweatpants.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Isak hummed, “but other than that it was good. Like, I’m glad I got over myself and did it, you know?”

“And nothing bad happened,” Even pointed out, “no deaths and bodies in freezers.”

Isak giggled, before he shrugged, looking a little more serious,

“Yeah, I mean, I know we joke about that, but I was just insecure about a lot of stuff. We’ve been doing this for a while now, and it’s great, but it’s still… weird, getting naked with someone you don’t even know, they can see everything of you, and they… I don’t know, they could laugh at you, or make fun of you, or just… it could be uncomfortable, I don’t know.”

“But it wasn’t any of those things?”

“No, not at all. He was super sweet.”

“That’s good. Not that anyone would ever laugh at you,” Even said, removing Isak’s snapback, so that he could run a hand through his hair.

“No?”

“No, I promise. Anyone who gets to see you naked is a lucky guy.”

Isak beamed at him, and lifted his chin.

Even grinned back, leaning down to kiss Isak, and it was dirty from the start.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Even said against Isak’s lips, “I’m glad you’re having a good time. You should.”

“Thanks,” Isak mumbled, pulling Even’s shirt up and over his head, “it’s cool to be out like that and just- do stuff that you want.”

“Yeah. It is,” Even whispered, before pausing for a second, “you used a condom, though, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Isak nodded, “promise.”

“Good,” Even smiled, pressing another kiss against Isak’s lips.

The only thing that would have bothered him about this would have been Isak not being safe. The thought of someone else fucking Isak, of Isak fucking someone else, was a turn on. The thought of Isak not being safe, not so much.

“What do you want tonight?” Even panted, unbuttoning Isak’s pants.

“Whatever,” Isak moaned, and Even laughed,

“Still not particularly picky, huh?”

“Not here,” Isak admitted, “here it’s good no matter what we do.”

Even smiled, pressing kisses against Isak’s belly, enjoying how Isak moaned at that, how his abs contracted under Even’s lips, and for a short moment he considered teasing Isak.

Saying something like _Told you I’m a sex god_ or _Desperate boys are usually easy to please_ or _For you maybe, Mr. Stamina._

Instead, he pressed another kiss against Isak’s stomach, one hand spread over Isak’s rip cage,

“Yeah,” he quietly agreed, breath hitting Isak’s skin, “yeah, it’s good no matter what we do.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
